Ninjakoopalert!
by Land Father
Summary: After the events of Paper Mario, the Koopa Bros. move to an unknown location. But when it is made public news that they're the weakest of Bowser's minions, they go on various adventures to prove their worth to the world.
1. A Training Session Gone Wrong

Hey, this is a new story that I've been wanting to do for awhile, so please enjoy it. It was fun writing it.

**A Training Session Gone Wrong**

* * *

The Koopa Bros. were happy being slave-drivers towards the Bob-ombs. They worked them continuously throughout the fortress and locked away those who rebelled. All was going good, until Mario showed up at their front door. They weren't expecting him to come, so they prepared every possible trap that they could in the fortress. But what they didn't expect is for one of their traps to backfire. It was because of that one trap that the yellow one made that freed the Bob-ombs from their prison. Because of that failed trap, Mario and Co. were able to make it to the top of the fortress, where they awaited. However, the fight didn't go as they'd hoped. Because of that stupid pink Bob-omb, their special attack was useless. Because of Mario they were thrown into their own jail cell. They were so flustered by their defeat that they somehow managed to escape so they could train hard in order to best Mario. A few days later, they were called to Bowser's Castle, which was floating in the sky, for one last battle with him. However, a tiny little Koopa that was still in his egg somehow managed to simply swat the Koopa Bros. away without a fight. Now they were even more flustered as to how they could've suffered another humiliating defeat. After that point, they gave up their evil ways and were invited to a parade in celebration of Mario's victory. Who knows why they even joined, probably because all of their fellow Bowser subordinates did, or it could've been that they could create a kick-ass float from their remaining Bowser??? parts. After that parade, no one knew where they went, not even Bowser. The Koopa Bros. kept their location secret. They dug a huge cave somewhere in a creepy forest, near a huge mansion. The only person who knew of their location was a green, female Boo.

The Koopa Bros. were inside of the cave and were about to start training. They were in the main room of the cave, a huge circular room that had lots of room for doing crazy maneuvers, which is why they liked it. Also in the room was a TV, a couch, and a crappy little kitchen area where they stored mediocre food that no one else would eat. A long hallway went from the main room into four separate paths, each one leading to the bros. respective quarters. Black, Yellow, and Green were standing side-by-side, while Red was standing in front of them.

"Okay, boys," said Red, "we're going to make our Super Special Attack even more super and special!"

Black raised his hand. "How are we going to do that?"

"Good question, bro. First, we need to work on our balance. We can't wobble back and forth every time someone smacks us with something like a hammer."

"That only happened once." said Green.

"Yes, and it caused our defeat." responded Red. "We need to make sure that we don't fall. If we can master this, then no force in the world can knock us down."

"Really?" asked Black.

"Yes, brother. We'll be unstoppable. We'll be the greatest evil force ever!" shouted Red.

"I thought we gave up on evil." said Yellow.

"Oh, right." said Red, rubbing his chin.

"Yeah, dude, evil is so uncool now." said Black. "Everyone seems to be doing good, so why don't we? Why can't we be like Mario and help people?"

"Mario is the enemy! We will never be like him!"

"Sorry, Red, it just seems like no ones into evil anymore. Why should we stand out?"

"You're right, guys. Sorry."

"Apology accepted, bro!" shouted the other three bros.

"Now then," continued Red, "let's get back to the purpose of this training session." Red got into his signature pointing stance and pointed to the center of the floor. "Bros, Ninjakoopa Tower Formation!"

Green leapt to the middle of the floor and got down on all fours. Yellow then jumped on his back and got on all fours. Black then jumped on his back and went on all fours. Red then jumped on his back and stood up straight.

"Okay, now remember, the purpose of this training session is balance. We'll start off by practicing our Tower Attack, just to make sure that we're not rusty on that move. Okay, ready, GO!"

"BOO!" shouted a voice.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" the four brothers shouted as they lost balance and fell to the floor. They looked up and saw Lady Bow, fairest of the Boos. Black, Yellow, and Green immediately started kissing where her feet would be if she had feet.

"Bow, what the hell?!" shouted Red as he was rubbing his head. He then looked at his brothers. "And stop kissing her imaginary feet!"

"What can I say? Men can't get enough of my beauty. Gwa ha ha ha ha!" she said while holding her fan.

"What do you want now?" asked Red. His brothers got up and stood next to him.

"Just seeing how my favorite little Koopas are doing." she said. Black, Yellow, and Green immediately blushed from this comment.

Black bowed to her. "Oh, fair Lady Bow, we are honored to be able to gaze upon you once more."

"Oh, shut up, Black." said Red, rolling his eyes.

"Ya know, Lady Bow," said Yellow, "we weren't doing anything important. Maybe you could stay and hang for awhile."

"No, no, we were in the middle of training!" shouted Red.

"Yeah, maybe you could stay." agreed Green. "We could watch TV together, or play games, or play games on the TV…"

"NO!" screamed Red.

"Why, I'm flattered that you all want me to stay. I guess I could stay for about 2 minutes, because if I'm out of Bootler's sight for that long, he calls the S.W.A.T. Team to look for me."

"Great, let's see what's on TV." said Black as he hopped on the couch and grabbed the remote.

"NO, DAMMIT, WE HAVE TRAINING!"

The three brothers sat on the couch and Bow hovered nearby.

"DAMMIT! DAMMIT! THIS IS WHY WE'RE SO WEAK! WE CAN'T FOCUS ON ANYTHING…" ranted Red, but no one was paying attention.

Black turned on the TV. The first thing that came on was the news. The local anchorman was busy telling about the news.

"Hey, look, it's that guy whose name I keep forgetting." said Yellow.

"That's because you're an idiot." replied Green.

Bow couldn't help but snicker at their "brotherly love".

"…WE NEED TO TRAIN! THIS IS WHY WE LOST IN BOWSER'S CASTLE BECAUSE WE KEEP GETTING SIDETRACKED…"

The anchorman, Smarr T., was reading the news. "Well, who would've thought? Tayce T. was able to create another fabulous recipe. This time it's Feather Cake. Apparently you take a bird feather and cake mix and you get this. For some reason, it is actually very good. More of this mysterious flavor tonight at eleven. Onto more important news, Russ T., our local smarty-pants, even smarter than me, couldn't answer a question. The question was 'Where are the Koopa Bros.?' The local residents all know the whereabouts of Bowser's other top minions, but no one knows where the weakest links are. Russ T. couldn't answer this question, so we decided to humiliate him on public news. But seriously, where are those weak koopas anyway?"

Black immediately turned off the TV. "Weak koopas?! That bastard reporter!"

"Yeah," started Yellow, "how can what's-his-face say that about us?!"

"No one talks like that about the Koopa Bros.!" shouted Green.

"…WHY DON'T YOU GUYS EVER TRAIN WITH ME IT'S REDICULOUS! WE NEED TO TRAIN TO BETTER OUR SKILLS DAMMIT! ARRRGH! WHY DOESN'T ANYONE TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY…"

The koopas and Bow turned towards Red.

"Um, Red, why are you screaming?" asked Black.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY AM I SCREAMING?! WHY DO YOU THINK I'M SCREAMING?!"

"Anyway, bro, we just watched the news. That damn reporter is calling us wimps!"

"Yeah, he said we're Bowser's weakest links!"

"Ha ha, newsflash." Red said sarcastically.

"What does that mean?" asked Green.

"You guys never want to train. That's why we're so weak."

"Well that does it, we're going down there right now to straighten out that reporter." said Black.

"Yeah!" shouted Yellow and Green in unison.

"Let's go!" shouted Black. The three ran out of the cave towards Toad Town.

"No, wait, no, dammit!" Red then turned to Bow. "This is all your fault."

"Whatever, hon. I'm gonna go back to Bootler before he has a fit." Bow disappeared and went back to the mansion.

Red, knowing they'd get into trouble without his common sense, followed his brothers to Toad Town.

* * *

This is only the first of many chapters. What will happen next? I haven't thought of that yet. I should get started on that. Please read & review, as I stopped working on my last story do to an insufficient amount of reviews. 


	2. Peril in Forever Forest

This is the second installment of Ninjakoopalert! Enjoy. It didn't take long to write, either.

**Peril in Forever Forest**

* * *

Red was walking through the forest, not knowing where he was. He could never navigate his way through this place, even if he did live here for awhile. This place was still a mystery to him.

"Man, where did those guys go?" he asked himself. "I seriously wish that they didn't leave without me. I always told them that we should always journey the forest together. When was the last time they even listened to me?"

Suddenly, a piranha plant approached him from below and started eating his feet.

"Ah, what the? Stupid plant! Stop eating my feet. Get off!" he said as he started punching the plant's head. "I said get off!" Finally, the plant left. "Man I hate this place."

He continued to walk a few more feet until he was attacked again. This time, something latched onto his head.

"Ah, what the? Darn it! Stupid fuzzy, get off my head!"

"Meeeeoooorrrrkkkkk!" screamed the fuzzy.

"I said get off!" Red finally pulled the fuzzy off of him and threw him into the bushes. "This place sucks!"

Red continued walking until he got to the stick gate that blocked the entrance to other parts of the forest. He lifted the stick and walked forward. He then started to hear screams.

"Guys?" he said.

"R-R-Red? T-That you?"

"Yeah, it's me." he said as he searched for the source of his brother's voice. He continued walking until he found his three brothers hugging each other in fear.

"I never get used to this place." said Black.

"That's because we never leave the cave." said Red.

"RED!" they all shouted with joy.

"We got really scared." said Yellow.

"I can see that. What did I tell you about leaving the cave when every member isn't present?"

"Um, don't leave?" asked Green.

"Precisely. Now why are we leaving the cave?"

"That so-and-so reporter was talking trash about us." said Yellow.

"Seriously, you need to remember his name." replied Green.

"Anyway, we were leaving for Toad Town to straighten them out."

"Something tells me that this isn't a good idea." said Red. "But I'll go with you anyway. If it's one thing I've learned from being your brother it's that I can't stop you from doing something stupid."

"Thanks for understanding." said Yellow.

Red just rolled his eyes. _Idiot_.

"Meeeeoooorrrrkkkk!"

"Huh?" said Red. "What was that?"

All of a sudden, a bunch of fuzzies jumped out of the bushes and started bouncing around. There were at least a hundred of them. A single fuzzy jumped out in front of the rest of them.

"Oh, crap." said Red. "That must be the fuzzy that I threw into the bushes. This doesn't look good."

"You threw a fuzzy into the bushes? What's wrong with you?" asked Black.

"What's wrong with _me_? I'm not the one about to wage war on a news station. Besides, he attacked me."

"Meeeeoooorrrrkkkk! You threw me! Meeeeoooorrrrkkkk!" said the lead fuzzy.

"You attacked me! What I did was out of self-defense. What you did was dishonorable." said Red.

"Meeeeoooorrrrkkkk! You will pay! Meeeeoooorrrrkkkk!"

Suddenly, a piranha plant appeared on the other side of the Koopa Bros. He looked angry.

"There he is. That's the guy that hit me." said the plant.

Suddenly, a bunch of piranha plants sprouted from the ground. They also looked pretty angry.

"And you hit a piranha plant?" asked Black. "You're crazy, Red!"

"I'm not crazy. You three are crazy. Now let's stop arguing because we have a situation on our hands. Now, brothers, Ninjakoopa Tower Formation!" commanded Red.

The four koopas jumped on top of each other to form their famous tower. They faced the army of fuzzies.

"Alright, boys, let's show these guys what we're made of." said Red. "And remember, _balance_."

The bros. went into their shells and started spinning around at top speed.

"Meeeeoooorrrrkkkk! Get them! Meeeeoooorrrrkkkk!" said the fuzzy. The fuzzies started hopping closer to the Koopa Bros.

"Get them!" said the piranha plant. They started moving closer to them as well.

"Alright boys," said Red, "GO!"

The bros. shot forward towards the fuzzies at great speed. Upon contact, the bros. tripped over them, fell off each other, and slammed right into a tree. They then slammed into the ground.

Red got up and started rubbing his head. "Oh, my aching…What happened? How did this happen?"

Green got up. "I don't know. We just lost balance and hit a tree."

Black got up. "What do you mean_ we?_ You're the one on the bottom. This was _your_ fault."

"See, this is what I'm talking about." said Red. "If we actually trained and stopped getting sidetracked by the most trivial things, then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation right now."

"You're right, Red. We're sorry." said Green as Yellow stood up.

"Meeeeoooorrrrkkkk! You won't distract us with your fancy tricks. Meeeeoooorrrrkkkk!"

"Ok, guys, we'll practice the tower attack later as we seem to suck at it, so just attack them at your own free will. Just make sure to get rid of them all.

"Yes, Red!" the others said.

Red went into his shell and launched himself at the fuzzies. He smashed into a bunch and knocked them over like bowling pins. Black, Yellow, and Green quickly followed by doing the same. They mowed through those fuzzies like they were nothing. The fuzzies ran away in fear.

"Good, boys, now let's show these piranha plants what we're made of."

Yellow shot himself toward one of the plants. Before he could hit it, it grabbed him with his teeth and started chomping at his shell.

"Ah, crap." said Yellow.

"Crud. We need to rescue Yellow. Come on." said Red.

The remaining three launched themselves at the piranha plant that had Yellow. However, three more plants moved in front of the brothers and opened their mouths.

"Oh, crap, everyone stop!"

Red and Black were able to stop themselves before they were eaten. However, Green went shooting right into one of their mouths.

"Damn it." said Green, his shell being chomped on.

"I'm feeling nauseous." said Yellow.

"Well, this is clearly not going how I had hoped." said Red. "We're clearly no match for the piranha plants. We're weaker than I thought. It's not a good day to be the Koopa Bros."

"Well, we're screwed." said Black.

"Not exactly." said a voice.

Red and Black looked around themselves and couldn't see anything. Then they looked at the piranha plants and saw a fan hovering above them. The fan then smacked the plants that had Yellow and Green in them, and they spit them out. Green recovered fast, but Yellow was a bit dizzy. The fan then smacked more of the piranha plants and they fled like little girls.

"Bow, is that you?" asked Red.

"Aw, man, you guessed." said Bow, turning visible, the fan in her hand.

"Wasn't hard to guess." said Red.

"Well, whatever, I took care of your little dilemma for you. Gwa ha ha ha ha!"

Black, Yellow, and Green started bowing to her. "Thank you, Lady Bow, fairest of the Boos." they said.

"Oh get up, you ass-kissers." said Red.

"I thought you were going to Toad Town. How did this happen?" asked Bow.

"Well, let's just say we suck at getting out of this forest." answered Red.

"That's a surprise. This place is easy to get out of."

"Yeah, my point exactly."

"Well, I'll leave you four to your business." she said as she floated away.

"Well, that was fun." said Yellow.

"Fun? What are you an idiot?" asked Green.

"A little too late to be asking that." said Black.

"Good one." said Red. "Now, let's just go to Toad Town."

They all walked over to another one of the stick gates, lifted it, and took the path. It was clearly the wrong path, as they winded up outside Forever Forest.

"Now, where's that news station?" asked Black.

* * *

How'd you enjoy this part of the story. What will happen if the Koopa Bros. make it to the news station? Find out next chapter. But for now, review. 


	3. The Eventful Broadcast

I'm really liking this story so far. I hope you guys are as well. Here's the third chapter. Enjoy.

**The Eventful Broadcast**

* * *

The Koopa Bros. were standing just outside of Toad Town in the grassy plain that was between Toad Town and Forever Forest.

"Okay, let's go get these guys!" shouted Black. "Now where are they located?"

"You guys are planning on storming the news headquarters, yet you have no idea where it's located?" asked Red.

"Exactly." said Yellow.

"Don't worry, Red." said Black. "We'll just ask someone where it is."

"I don't think that's going to work. All the people are going to do is laugh at us. We are the laughing stock of the world, apparently."

"That may be, but we're going to that news station to prove that we're not." replied Green.

"And how are we going to do that?" asked Red.

"We'll think of something when we get there." said Yellow in a serious tone.

"Whatever." said Red.

"Alright, boys, let's go." said Black. They started to walk forward.

"Wait, guys." said Red. "If the news is making fun of us, then it might be a bad idea to walk in there looking like ourselves. Perhaps we should create a little disguise."

"What kind of disguise?" asked Green.

"The same toad disguise we used to stop Mario from going to Pleasant Path."

"Oh, you mean our Dark Toad disguise. Not a bad idea. We'll blend right in."

"Alright, boys, transform!"

They poofed into a cloud of smoke. When the smoke disappeared, there were four toads standing there. However, instead of their heads being white, they were black and the dots on their head were color-coded with their respective color.

"Alright, boys, let's go." said Red.

The four brothers walked into Toad Town disguised as toads. When they walked into the town, the first one to greet them was Fice T., the guard to Forever Forest. He approached them, clearly not realizing that they were the Koopa Bros.

"Hello, welcome to Toad Town." said Fice T. "I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"You must be blind." said Red. "We hang out around here all the time. Maybe you should get out more often."

"I would, but I have to stand guard. Why did they have to make me stand guard in front of a creepy forest? I can't sleep at night. _Ghosts._"

"Yeah, okay, buddy." The bros. walked past him while snickering at him for his cowardice. "Okay, boys, we were able to sneak past one person without being discovered. Now let's find out where that news station is."

"Wait a minute, Red." said Black. "A thought just crossed my mind. The news spoke of Russ T. who's supposed to be the smartest Toad ever. Maybe he could tell us where the news station is."

"That's not a bad idea." said Green. "Start asking people where this guy lives, Red."

"Wait a minute. Why am I doing all the work here? I suggested we morph into Toads, and I'm the one asking questions now. I'm not doing everything here. I'm not your mother, I'm your brother."

"Okay, okay, we'll help." said Yellow.

The brothers walked into a random house just to ask someone for directions. The house happened to belong to Tayce T., the local chef.

"Oh, great, it's some old looking female." said Red.

"Ahhh! Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" asked Tayce T.

_I wouldn't really call this a house._ thought Red. "Don't worry, ma'am, we're not here to cause any problems. We just want to find out…wait a minute. I'm not asking all the questions. Someone else do it."

"Okay, Red." said Green. "We want to know, where does this Russ. T. live?"

"Wait a minute." interrupted Black. "This chef was mentioned on the news. Perhaps she could simply tell us where the news station is."

"Good idea, Black." said Red. "I wish other people on this team could come up with good plans." he said looking at Yellow.

Yellow just stood there confused. "What?"

Tayce T. was confused. "Do you want to know where Russ T. lives or do you want to know where the news station is?"

"The news station." answered Red.

"Oh, well the station is down by the docks. Just go west from this house. You can't miss it."

"Thanks, ma'am." said Red. "Okay, boys, let's go." The bros. left the house.

"Hmm, those four remind me of something…" said Tayce T.

The Toad-Koopa Bros. walked west of Tayce T.'s house. Some of the other Toads were looking at them, mainly their black heads. They ignored this and just kept walking until they got to the docks. While there they noticed a hidden road that led to the news station.

"Well, here we are." said Red.

"Finally, revenge." said Black.

"You said it." said Green.

"Said what?" asked Yellow. The other three just stared at him.

"Idiot." they said in unison.

"Okay, here's the plan. We go in there, change back into Koopas, storm the studio, and prove that we're not so weak."

"Okay." they said.

They approached the huge gaudy building and entered through the main doors. As soon as they entered the doors, they were stopped by two Toad guards.

"Hey, wait a minute." said Guard #1. "You can't come in here."

"Oh, relax." said Red. "We're just checking out the studio. We're from college and we're currently learning on how to be an anchorman. We've been given special permission to see how it's done."

"Well, okay, I guess." said Guard #2. "Go on ahead. The studio is on the second floor."

"Thanks." said Red. The brothers started walking up the steps. "Idiots."

"That was brilliant, Red." the other three said.

"It's what I do."

They continued down a hallway until they approached large doors that were surrounded by huge sound-proof glass. Red was about to open the door until Black stopped him.

"No, no, no. We can't go in like that. We have to have a flashy entrance. Let's just bust through this glass all dramatic-like and steal the show."

"It's sound-proof glass. We can't just smash through it. We'd need a really hard object to break it." Red then looked at Yellow and gave an evil glare.

"What?" asked Yellow.

"First, everyone change back into Koopas. We're not going in there as weird Toads."

Everyone poofed back into their original Koopa form.

"Alright, boys, follow my lead." said Red. He then lifted up Yellow. Black and Green immediately helped him lift.

"What are you guys doing with me?" asked Yellow, a little bit scared.

"We're gonna chuck you through this glass." said Red.

"What? No!" said Yellow as he went into his shell, fearing the impact. He was then tossed at the glass, shattering it in an instant. He then fell to the ground, completely dizzy.

"What the?" said Smarr T. He and the entire crew looked at the broken glass and then at the yellow Koopa on the floor. They had no clue about what just happened.

"Alright, guys, now!" shouted Red.

Red, Black, and Green then leaped right through the window and into the studio. They landed right in front of Smarr T. and the camera. They did they're signature thumbs-up pose complete with sparkles that came out of their thumbs.

"HERE COME THE KOOPA BROS.!"

"Oh, no. Not you guys." said Smarr T.

"That's right. We're invading your studio." said Red. "We're here to explain something. Yellow, get off the floor!"

"Whuh?" said Yellow, still dizzy on the floor.

"Ugh. Black, give them the rundown."

"Alright. Here's what's up." He pointed to Smarr T. "We caught your little news session earlier today. We saw you call us the weakest links. We're here to tell you that that's not true anymore. We're now the strongest of Bowser's subordinates. Nobody beats us."

"Yeah, right." said Smarr T. "We all know what happened in Bowser's Castle. We all know that you were knocked away by some baby koopa. Don't try to hide your patheticness. We all see it."

"Why you!" said Green. "That's it. We're going to prove that we are the strongest once and for all. Red, let's do the Ninjakoopa Tower Formation."

"We already know of that move." said Smarr T. "Not too impressive. Now step aside, you're wasting my time. I have news to deliver to the public."

"What?! How dare you ignore us!" shouted Red. "You have some nerve talking to the Koopa Bros. that way!"

"Yeah, whatever. Move it, you're annoying. Security!"

Just then, the two Toad guards entered the studio.

"Marr T. and Darr T., remove these four from the studio." said Smarr T.

The two guards grabbed the four brothers and walked to the front door, where they were thrown out.

"And don't come back!" shouted Guard #1.

The Koopa Bros. stood up quickly, even Yellow, somehow.

"Great. I guess that's our third public humiliation."

"I think you mean our fourth." said Black.

"Fourth? Which one did I miss?"

"Remember during the parade? We were standing on our float when those Bob-ombs blew us up."

"Right, I forgot about that one." said Green. "My ass still hurts from that."

"Where did I go just now?" asked Yellow.

"You went nowhere." said Red. "Come on guys, we've been hear long enough. Let's just go back to the cave."

The Koopa Bros. then walked back through Toad Town to the gate. On their way there, they were laughed at by every person that saw them. They were the most humiliated they could ever be. Once they got to the gate, they entered the forest and went back to the cave.

* * *

It's a sad and lonely life for the Koopa Bros. Oh well, whatcha gonna do? Find out what happens to them on the next chapter. 


	4. Toad Town Thievery

Well, it's been a few days since I last updated, but I was trying to think of how the story could progress. I do have a few story arcs thought up. Anyway, here's chapter 4. Enjoy.

**Toad Town Thievery**

* * *

The Koopa Bros. entered their cave, miserable and depressed. Red, Black, and Green plopped themselves onto the couch, while Yellow just sat on the floor.

sigh "Well, boys, that has got to be the most humiliating thing to ever happen to us." said Red.

"I'm not sure about that." said Black.

"What do you mean?" asked Red.

"Remember when we were in high school? We were talking to those really cute Koopa girls, and then the Axem Rangers yanked off our shells, revealing our TMNT boxers."

"Oh, right, I completely forgot about that. We were the laughing stock of the school after that incident. However, I'm pretty sure that this is much worse."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Anyway, what are we gonna do, Red?" asked Green.

"Maybe we should apologize." said Yellow.

"Yeah, that's probably not a good idea." said Red. "We humiliate ourselves on public television, then we act like sissies on public television by apologizing? I don't think so."

"Then what are we going to do?" asked Green.

"You know, I'm kind of curious to see what's going on with the news. I'm gonna turn it on." said Red as he grabbed the remote and turned the TV on to the news channel. Smarr T. was, of course, reading the news.

"Well, it seems that a lot of crap happened at this station today. But you viewers know that already, don't you? After a long absence, the Koopa Bros. pull a stunt that cost them their dignity once again. Did you see them, acting all tough when they couldn't even take care of a few guards by themselves? What wimps."

"Yep, just as I thought." said Red. "He's making fun of us. I can't say I wasn't surprised. I can't say it because it would be a big fat lie."

"This is just great. I can't believe this is happening to us." said Black. "How can it possibly get any worse?"

"I'm just gonna go lie down for awhile. I can't take all of this stress." said Red. He walked down the hall and to his room. _Why does all this bad stuff have to happen to us? It's not fair._

"This is probably going to haunt us for the rest of our lives." said Green.

"Everything we do usually does." said Yellow.

"Yeah, that's great. What do we have to eat?" asked Black.

"Frozen, moldy pizza. You can't even heat it up because the microwave is broken." said Green.

"How did it break?"

"A rock fell on it."

"A rock fell on it? How?"

"We live underground, remember? Last week a rock fell on Red's head while he was sleeping."

"Oh, yeah, I completely forgot about that. He was really mad at us for some reason. I guess that rock got to his head." said Black chuckling.

"That's not funny."

"It kind of is."

"No, it's not."

"Well at least Goombario said that I was fashionable. He said that you look like a normal Koopa."

"He meant that the _color_ black was fashionable, not you."

"Hey." Yellow interrupted. "That news reporter guy is talking again."

"Seriously, Yellow, you really should remember his name." said Green. "It's Smarr T."

"Got it…what was it again?"

"Oh, for the love of…"

"Will you two shut up?" said Black. "I'm trying to hear what he's saying."

"Well, now that we're all done making fun of the Koopa Bros., I think it's time we move on to real news. Once again, Fuzzipede was swallowed by a whale. The whale had a huge stomachache and spit him back out. Who knows how Fuzzipede was swallowed again, but it might have to do with Fishmael using him as bait again. Now then, we move on to our local gatekeeper, Fice T. We had some people dress up as ghosts in order to scare him, and not surprisingly, it worked. That guy will never overcome his ghost phobia, or whatever the technical term is called. Now, moving on…"

CRASH!

"What the?!" yelled Smarr T. Everyone in the studio looked over to the non-broken section of the sound-proof window, which was now broken. On the floor was an ordinary Shy Guy.

"What the, what's a Shy Guy doing here?" asked a cameraman.

All of a sudden, the Shy Guy ran up to the Smarr T. and stole the stack of papers in his hands.

"Hey, I need that for the news."

He then ran up to one of the cameras and yanked it right out of the tripod. He then jumped back through the broken window and ran away.

Smarr T. looked at the remaining camera, a little scared. "What was that about?!" All of a sudden, one of the guards ran up to Smarr T. and whispered in his ear. "Valued viewers, I have just been informed that Shy Guys are running amok all over Toad Town. They're stealing appliances like they did that one time in the past. Lock all of your doors and windows, and try not to panic."

Black ran into Red's room, where he was sleeping. "HEY, RED! WE HAVE A SITUATION!"

"AH! WHAT THE HELL?! BLACK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Red, just hurry up and look at the TV. There's something big on, and it doesn't involve us."

_All over Toad Town…_

At Russ T.'s place, a Shy Guy ran out of his house carrying a dictionary.

"Hey, give that back! I almost memorized every definition! Plus that was already stolen before!"

At the dojo, a Shy Guy ran outside with some cards in his hand.

"Hey, haaack, give those Degree Cards back, haaack." said the Master. "You can only have those if you defeat me and my students, haaack."

At Merlon's house, a Shy Guy ran outside carrying a Crystal Ball.

"Hey, give that back! I need that to predict futures!"

At Rowf's badge shop, a Shy Guy ran away carrying a bag full of coins.

"Hey, that's all my money!" yelled Rowf. "Couldn't you just steal the calculator like last time?!"

At Fice T.'s guarding post, a Shy Guy ran away carrying his spear.

"Hey, I need that incase a ghost shows up!"

At the docks, a Shy Guy had just stolen Fishmael's fishing rod.

"Hey, I need that to catch fish! Without that, Fuzzipede will be out of a job!"

All the Shy Guys then ran to the abandoned house that had the Shy Guy's Toy Box. They ran past the secret wall and jumped in the box.

_Back at the news station…_

"This is horrible." said Smarr T. "These thefts are no doubt the work of General Guy, the Shy Guy responsible for the thefts in the past. But I thought that he stopped his evil ways. Why would he start again? And why would he commit the same crime twice?"

"You've got to be kidding me." said Red.

"Nope, no joke." said Black.

"Why would General Guy do this again?" asked Yellow.

"Maybe he hasn't mellowed at all." said Green. "Maybe he just pretended so people would drop their guard."

"If that was his plan, then why would he wait so long to attack?" asked Red.

"BOO!"

Black, Yellow, and Green got scared and hid in their shells. Red, however, wasn't fooled.

"Oh get up you big babies. It's just Bow."

"Aw, man. You're no fun, Red." said Bow as she appeared in front of him.

"I'm not stupid like these three."

Black, Yellow, and Green came out of their shells and kneeled to Bow. "All hail the beautiful Lady Bow."

"Oh, shut up you three. Can't you, for once, not kiss-up to her?" asked Red.

"Oh, hush, sweetie." said Bow. "By the way, I caught your little 'act' on the news. I just have one word: why?"

"Hey, it was there idea. I had nothing to do with it." said Red.

"From what I saw, _you_ seemed to be leading the operation, Red."

"Yeah, whatever. No one is going to believe what _you_ saw."

"We do." said the other three in unison.

"Oh, shut up." said Red. "Anyway, I just got an idea."

"What?" asked Black.

"If these Shy Guy's are stealing things, then we can retrieve them. We'll do exactly what Mario did: we invade the Toy Box, beat up the Shy Guys, get everything back that was stolen, defeat General Guy, return everything that was stolen, and we'll be the heroes. That oughta prove that we're strong. We'll definitely get respect for that."

"I didn't even follow half of that." said Yellow.

"Basically," started Green, "we beat up the Shy Guys and get everything back."

"Oh, gotcha." said Yellow. Red, Black, Green, and Bow just stared at him. "What?"

"Hold on, Red." said Black. "Since we know General Guy, wouldn't it be easier to just try to talk him out of his evil ways instead of storming his base?"

"No, that's the coward's way out! We're trying to prove that we're strong, not reasonable."

"Riiiiight."

"Why do I have a feeling that that is a bad idea?" asked Bow.

"Because you've never believed in us." said Red.

"I have my reasons. You guys were defeated before I joined Mario, and I already know your strength. Plus, thanks to Goombario, I also know the strength of the Shy Guys, and you're definitely weaker than they are."

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that. We're going to carry out the plan and there's nothing you can do about it."

"I never said that I was going to stop you."

"Good, because I never said that I was going to let you stop us."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. So, bros., are we cool for this plan?" asked Red.

"Definitely, Red!" said Black.

"You betcha!" said Yellow.

"No problem!" said Green.

"Good! Now let's go!"

"Good luck, you guys." said Bow. She then whispered, "You're gonna need it."

With that, the Koopa Bros. ran outside of the cave and headed for Toad Town.

* * *

What's going to happen once they get to Shy Guy's Toy Box. I still need to think of that. But anyway, this is the first real story arc of many to come. Please review. 


	5. Toad Town Exploration

Well, here's chapter 5. It took me awhile to decide the title for it, but finally I found one that was appropriate.

**Toad Town Exploration**

* * *

The Koopa Bros. finally made it out of Forever Forest.

"Phew, that took forever." said Yellow.

"You know, it probably would've gone faster if you didn't make us search for that Bub-ulb." said Green.

"I swear, I thought he was still there. How was I supposed to know that he wasn't there anymore?"

"Okay, shut up." said Red. "Let's just continue. Now, transform." The bros. then transformed into their Dark Toad forms. "Okay, now, to the Toy Box."

They entered Toad Town and noticed that everyone, not surprisingly, was depressed about the Shy Guy thefts.

Red looked at his bros. "Okay, guys, remember: we don't know what happened here. Act like you haven't heard of this incident."

"Okay." said the other three.

They walked up to where Fice T. was. "Hey, dude." said Red. "Why are you so down?"

"You didn't hear? Toad Town has been robbed again. The Shy Guys stole from everyone and ran away. They even stole my spear. How am I supposed to fend off the ghosts without it?"

"You weren't really doing a good job even with the spear, pal." said Black.

"Thanks." said Fice T. sarcastically.

"Well, we'd love to stay and chat, but we have a meeting with someone." said Red.

"Is that so? Well, I won't keep you waiting." said Fice T. "Just beware of any Shy Guys."

With that, the Toad-Koopa Bros. continued through Toad Town, asking people about what happened in order to blend in and not look suspicious. After a while, they approached the docks.

"Wait a minute." said Green. "Where was the Toy Box again?"

"I don't remember." said Red. "All I remember is that it's somewhere in this town."

"No kidding, Red." said Black. "Everyone knows that the Toy Box is in this town."

"I have an idea." said Yellow.

Nobody responded to him.

"I have an idea!"

"Yeah, we know." said Black. "We were just ignoring you because we knew that your idea would be stupid."

"Why don't we just ask that Merlon dude where the place is? He can predict stuff, so he should be of some help."

Red, Black, and Green just stared at him.

"Oh my God." said Red. "That was actually a good idea."

"But it came from Yellow." said Black.

"Wait a minute." said Green. "You remember Merlon's name? You even remember his profession, yet you keep forgetting who Smarr T. is?"

"Who?" asked Yellow.

"See? This is what I'm talking about."

"Well, of course he remembers Merlon." said Black. "Who do you think it was that saw through our Toad disguise when we were blocking Mario from Pleasant Path?"

"Yeah, but he can't remember the guy that bad mouths us on public TV? That doesn't make any sense."

"Okay, whatever, let's just go find old man Merlon." said Red.

The bros. started walking to Merlon's place. It wasn't hard to get there since they already knew where he lived. They saw the house that had its signature spinning roof. However, instead of being inside like he usually is, Merlon was standing outside with his head down. He looked sad. The bros. walked up to him.

"Hey, Merlon, we need your help." said Red.

Merlon looked up at the four Toads standing in front of him. He just stared at them, wondering why they had black heads.

"Yo, Merlon. I said we need your help."

Finally, it hit him. "Wait a minute. I recognize you four. Aren't you the-"

"Shhh! Don't say anything!" whispered Red. "You'll blow our cover."

"Whatever." said Merlon. "You guys better not cause any trouble like you did at that news station."

"We're not. Can we just talk to you inside for a moment?"

"Well…okay."

They walked inside Merlon's house. Merlon went to the other side of his table, which was bare since there was no crystal ball sitting on it. The Koopa Bros. stood on the front side of the table and reverted back to Koopa form.

"So, let me guess. You're using those Toad forms to roam through Toad Town unnoticed."

"Bingo." said Red. "Anyway, we need your help. Can you keep a secret? And by that, I mean a humongous secret? This cannot be revealed to anyone."

"It depends on what it is." said Merlon.

"Okay, Black, give him the rundown." said Red.

"How come Black always gives the rundown?" asked Green. "How come I can't do it for once?"

"You want to give long, annoying speeches to people, explaining the things that we plan to do down to the very last detail?"

"…I guess not."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. Why do you think I tell Black to do it?"

"Okay, Merlon, here's the scoop." said Black. "We're sick of people calling us wimps, so we're going to solve the mystery of the Shy Guys."

"It's not really a mystery." said Merlon. "Everyone knows who the perpetrators are, and everyone knows the general location of their hideout."

"Anyway, we're going to teach those Shy Guys a lesson and get back everyone's stuff. That way they'll see us as heroes and finally respect us."

"Okay, that seems a bit dumb and way out of your league."

"What are you talking about?" said Red. "We're perfectly capable of braving the dangers of the Shy Guy's Toy Box."

"Then what do you need my help for?"

"We don't know where the Toy Box is."

A sweat drop appeared on Merlon's face. "Oh…my…God. You were planning on invading a base that you didn't know the location of?"

"Well, yeah, but that's why we need your help." said Red.

"Come on, it's not like finding Dry Dry Ruins." said Merlon. "It's in one of the abandoned houses. It's close to the docks and it's behind a wall. That's all I know."

"That's all you know?" asked Black.

"For now, yes. As you can see, the Shy Guys stole my crystal ball. If I had it, I could tell you the exact location."

"Oh, this is just great. I guess we just have to find it ourselves then. Now, Merlon, you promise not to tell anyone what just happened here?"

"Fine, I won't."

"If you tell anyone, we won't return your crystal ball and you won't make any business."

"Okay, okay, I won't tell."

"Good, come on, guys. Let's go find this abandoned house." The Koopa Bros. then turned into Toads and left Merlon's house.

"Hmm, should I tell or shouldn't I tell. Ah well, I'll leave it up to chance." He then took out a coin. "Heads, I tell, tails, I don't tell." He flipped the coin, and it landed on tails. "Damn it. Tails always wins."

The Toad-Koopa Bros. were now walking to the place in Toad Town that was near the docks, or at least to where they hoped was near the docks.

"Where is this place?" asked Yellow.

"I don't know." said Red. "Hey, let's ask Chet Rippo for help. He might know the location."

The bros. saw Chet Rippo standing in his usual place: next to a tree.

"Man, doesn't this guy ever move?" asked Black.

"Apparently not." said Green.

They walked up to Chet Rippo, who just stared at them for looking weird.

"Hey, buddy, can I ask you a question?" said Red.

"Why do you have black heads?" asked Chet Rippo.

"Because we're just cool that way." said Yellow.

"Shut up." said Red. "Look, we want to know where Shy Guy's Toy Box is."

"Why do you want to go there?" asked Chet Rippo. "It's dangerous."

"Well, people keep talking about it. We just want to know where its exact location is."

"I'll tell you if you pay me 39 coins."

"Damn it. I was hoping that this wouldn't happen. I don't have time for this."

"No coins, no location."

"Perhaps I can help." said a voice. The Koopa Bros. and Chet Rippo looked around and saw nothing.

"Oh, wait a minute." said Red. "Don't tell me it's-"

"BOO!" Everyone was scared except for Red. Bow then appeared next to the Koopa Bros.

"Hi, Bow." said Red, unfazed.

"How come that never works on you?" asked Bow.

"Because I'm not scared easily."

"Whatever, I think I can help you." she said. "I already know the location to the Toy Box. Sorry, Chet, but we don't need your help."

"Aw, man. Now I don't get any coins." said Chet, depressed.

"Follow me." said Bow.

The Koopa Bros. followed Bow as she floated to a nearby house.

"Um, Bow, how did you know where we were?" asked Red.

"Simple, hon, I was following you ever since you left the cave."

"You what?! That means that you heard our conversation with Merlon?"

"Yep. I can't believe that you don't know the location to one of your fellow henchman's base."

"Shut up, Bow. We don't have time for this."

"Well, whatever. I'm here to say that I'm joining you on your little quest for glory."

"You are?" asked Black. "We would be so honored."

"The Great Lady Bow is more than welcome to join." said Yellow.

"You can join us anytime you like." said Green.

"Wait a minute." said Red. "I think we need to talk this over. If she joins us, that means that we will have to share the credit with her. Also, if she joins us, that'll only hurt our image to the public."

"How?" asked Black.

"Yeah, how?" asked Bow, a little insulted.

"Well, you're one of the heroes of this land. If you help us, and we succeed, people are only going to think that we succeeded because of you. People are going to think that it was _your_ strength and _your_ wits that got us through. That won't help our cause."

"Come on, Red, can't she join?" asked Yellow.

"Yeah, please?" pleaded Black and Green.

"Fine." said Red, rolling his eyes. "But if we succeed, Bow, you have to tell people that it was because of us."

"I'll only tell them that if it _was_ actually because of you."

"Great. Now, you mentioned that you knew the location to the Toy Box."

"Yep. We're standing right in front of the house that shelters it." she said as she pointed to the house. "Inside the house is the wall that Merlon mentioned. One section of it is rotatable. Once we get past it, we can jump into the Toy Box."

"Great." said Red.

"You are so smart, Lady Bow." said Black, Yellow, and Green as they bowed to her.

"Oh, get up, you idiots. It's time to pay General Guy a visit."

The Koopa Bros. and Bow went into the house and approached the wall. The bros. reverted back to their Koopa form.

"Okay, now we just have to push against this part of the wall. We'll go through one by one, as the rotatable passage isn't that big. I'll go first to demonstrate." Bow pushed against the wall, and then the section of the wall rotated and then she was on the other side. "Okay, now you try."

"Okay." said Red. He pushed up against the wall and was swept to the other side. "Whoa, gnarly." He then looked at the toy box that was sitting on the floor. "So this is Shy Guy's Toy Box." He then looked next to it and saw a spring board on the floor. "What's that for?"

"You'll see." said Bow.

Black, Yellow, and Green then rotated their way into the room with the toy box.

"Okay, now all we have to do is enter the toy box. In order to do that, you have to jump on this spring board. Watch me." Bow then jumped onto the spring board. The toy box opened automatically and she jumped right it.

"Whoa! That looks awesome!" said Green.

"You said it!" said Black. "I wanna try." He then jumped onto the spring board and was catapulted into the toy box.

"Alright, my turn." said Green. He went in.

"Sweet." said Yellow, who went in as well.

"Well, this oughta be interesting." said Red, who jumped into the toy box.

* * *

Well that was a fun chapter to write. The next one will have more battles and tons of Shy Guys. Guarenteed! 


	6. Red vs Black: The Best Method

This chapter was really fun to write. It took a long time to think of what was going to happen, though. Hope all that time spent was worth it.

**Red vs. Black: The Best Method**

* * *

The Koopa Bros. and Bow fell down a long distance after entering the toy box. After what felt like seconds, they finally hit the ground. Bow, being able to float, never actually touched the ground, though. They were in the main room of the Blue Station. The train tracks were still there along with the toy train that Mario brought in the past. 

"Wow! This place is full of toys!" said Yellow.

"Well of course it is, you idiot." said Green. "Why to you think it's called a _Toy Box?_"

"Anyway." said Red as he turned to face Bow. "Bow, since we've never been here before, we need you as a guide."

"That's a given." said Bow.

"Of course it is." said Black. "Now then, how can we reach General Guy?"

"Well it shouldn't be that hard. Mario already solved all of the puzzles when he came here in the past. That means that all we have to do to reach General Guy is to take that train." said Bow as she pointed to the mushroom train.

"Great. Let's go beat him up." said Black. "This is the easiest mission ever."

"Now hold on a second, Black." said Red. "We need to revise our plan."

"Why?" asked Black.

"Because we can't just go marching up to General Guy. He'll be expecting that." said Red.

"What do you mean he'll expect that? He doesn't even know we're here, so how can he expect an attack?"

"We can't just go up and fight him. We have to do this the way that heroes would do it."

"And how would heroes do it?" asked Black.

"Heroes would do it by facing the most danger possible. What we have to do is take on his whole army."

"What?! That's not a good idea! How is taking on the whole army going to benefit us?"

"Don't you remember that everyone's stuff was stolen? If we take on the whole army, we're guaranteed to get it all back."

"But if we can just defeat General Guy, then the others will simply hand it over to us. That's usually what armies do when they lose; they give the winner some of their stuff."

"No! We have to take on the whole army. That's the only way to win this fight."

"What? How?"

"Because, if we destroy General Guy's army, that'll strike fear into him and he'll surrender."

"He's not going to surrender. He's just going to fortify his defenses. If we can surprise him with a sneak attack, we'll have a better chance."

"No! That's the coward's way out!"

"How is attacking their strongest member the coward's way out?"

"Because then we don't go up against all odds. We have to take out his whole army and strike fear into him. That way he'll recognize our strength and quickly surrender."

"No he's not! He's just going to get bigger and better minions and weapons to stop us. Then we'll be in trouble."

"We must attack the army! That way we're guaranteed victory!"

"How are we guaranteed victory by fighting more foes? Think about it this way: General Guy thinks we're weak. If he thinks we're weak, then he'll underestimate us when we fight him. If he does that, then we can surprise him with our true strength and defeat him. If we fight his entire army, he'll have knowledge of our strength beforehand, and he'll defeat us with ease."

"Aren't we doing this to prove ourselves as heroes? Heroes are a magnet for danger, and we can only find that by fighting the whole army!"

"What?! That makes no sense!"

"Since when do I have to tell you a hundred times to listen to my plan? When I say something, I expect you to do it!"

"That's only because I was obsessed with being cool. Now I'm obsessed with taking the easy road to coolness."

"Heroes don't have easy jobs!"

"Well this one can be easy if you listen to my plan instead!"

"Do you guys ever get anything done?" asked Bow. "Or do you just stand around and argue all day?"

"Don't worry about it, Bow." said Green. "They argue like this all the time. We're used to it."

"I think this contributes to why you guys always get your butts kicked. I would think that you guys have a good sense of teamwork, but I can see that I was dead wrong. No wonder you guys always lose."

"You see that, Black? We always lose because of your failed team efforts." said Red.

"She was talking about all of us." said Black.

"She was mainly talking about you." said Red.

"You know what, forget it. Let's just do it your way. Let's just take on the whole army. I'm sick of standing here and having pointless arguments that don't go anywhere."

"I knew you'd see it my way." said Red. "Now then, where do we go first, Bow?"

"Well, I suppose that we should just take this hallway." said Bow as she pointed to their left into another room. "That's where Mario first went."

"Great! Now let's go fight some Shy Guys! Ready, boys?"

sigh "Yes, Red." said Black.

"Okay, Red." said Yellow.

"Ready to go, Red." said Green.

The Koopa Bros. and Bow walked into the next room. It was the room where Mario fought the Anti Guy and got the Power Plus badge. Throughout the room were a couple of Shy Guys and Groove Guys. Red and Black hid behind adjacent toy pillars, Yellow hid behind a toy block, Green hid behind a toy triangle, and Bow turned invisible.

"Okay, guys." whispered Red. "We'll sneak up on the Shy Guys and take them out. Make sure not to be seen." He then turned to face Yellow. "Yellow, you're the closest to one of the enemies, so take him out without drawing any attention."

"Yes, sir." said Yellow as he turned to face one of the Shy Guys. _Okay, time to show my greatness as a ninja. I will knock him out without a sound._ Yellow slowly crept up behind the unsuspecting Shy Guy and quickly chopped him in the back of his head.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?!" He then turned around to see Yellow. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, MAN?! WHAT THE HELL DID I EVER DO TO YOU?! THAT WASN'T COOL!"

Just then, a bunch of Shy Guys and Groove Guys ran in from the opposite side of the room.

"Oh, great. We're boned." said Green.

"Hey! Who's that yellow dude?" asked a Shy Guy.

"He's definitely an intruder." said a Groove Guy. "We should take him out. I'll use my dancing to make him dizzy."

"Yeah, that'll show him." said another Shy Guy.

"ATTACK!!" shouted the same Groove Guy.

"Crap! I could use some help here!" said Yellow.

"Coming, bro!" said Green as he jumped into the fray and launched himself at some Shy Guys. Bow turned visible and started to slap some Shy Guys silly. Yellow also launched at them in his shell. Red and Black were still hiding behind the pillars.

"Okay, Black, it looks like we're in a pickle." said Red.

"Ya know, all of this could've been avoided if we just followed _my_ plan." said Black.

"Hey! My stealth plan was perfect. Yellow's just a dumbass." said Red.

"While all of this is happening, you and me could go take the train to General Guy." said Black.

"No! Can't you see that our brothers need our help? Besides, this is the way to prove that we're heroes: by beating a whole bunch of Shy Guys senseless. Didn't we want to prove ourselves to the world?"

"Yes, but I'd rather do it the _non-_stupid way."

"Hey, you shouldn't be criticizing other peoples' ideas. I'm not the one that said we should storm a news station and embarrass ourselves on public television."

"You led that whole operation, though!" said Black.

"I only did that because I had no choice. There was no way that I could convince you guys to not do that. I figured that I might as well not stand out." said Red.

"Yeah, okay." said Black sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"You know what, fu-"

"Hey!" shouted Green. "Do you guys mind helping us?! We're getting our asses kicked!"

Indeed, they were being destroyed. Yellow was being tossed around while in his shell, Green was getting punched in the face, and Bow was being slapped and having her head pounded on.

"Oh my god! Bow! They're going to kill her!" said Black.

"She's already dead, idiot." said Red.

"I try not to discriminate against the deceased." said Black.

"Whatever! Let's just get out there and look cool!"

Red and Black leapt from behind the pillars and into the fray. Black immediately went for the Shy Guys that were attacking Bow. He managed to knock off the Shy Guy that was on her head. He then chopped the Groove Guy that was slapping her. Red rolled into the Shy Guy that was punching Green, and he went slamming into a wall. Green then bowled over a bunch of Guys at once. Yellow immediately fell to the floor, as know one could toss him anymore. There were still a ton of Shy Guys and Groove Guys left.

"Crap! This could take awhile." said Red.

The bros. all got into their shells and bowled their way through more Guys, while Bow slapped some with her fan. She also used her Spook ability to scare some away from the battle. Everything was looking good, and that's when the Groove Guys started to take drastic measures. Some snuck up behind the bros. and started dancing, dizzying them.

"Oh, damn it." said Red, clutching his head.

"Major bummer." said Black, tripping over himself.

"What a headache." said Yellow, who was on the floor.

"This isn't good." said Green, punching the air.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that you guys have me." said Bow. She then started fan smacking the Groove Guys until they were dizzy. She then slapped the bros. in order to snap them out of it.

"Ow! That really hurt, Bow!" said Red. "But at least I can concentrate. Thanks. Now bros., line up! It's time for the Ninjakoopa Tower Formation!"

The bros. stacked up on top of each other in their usual order, with Green being on the bottom and Red being on the top. They spun around in their shells and launched themselves at the Shy Guys. They were mowed over in an instant. The bros. didn't stop there. They just kept going and going, hitting more and more Shy Guys. Bow also started scaring some of them.

"Aaauuuggghhh! I don't think we can win." said a Shy Guy. "Everyone, retreat!"

All of the Shy Guys and Groove Guys immediately fled the room at top speed, screaming like little girls in the process. The bros. then jumped back to the floor in a line and immediately did a thumbs up, complete with huge sparkles.

"YEAH! SCORE ONE FOR THE KOOPA BROS.!" they all shouted.

"Ahem." said Bow.

"And, of course, Bow." added Red.

"Thanks, hon. Now, Black, come here." Black walked up to Bow, who then kissed him on the cheek. "That's for saving me earlier."

Black stood there in shock and started rubbing his cheek. He immediately started grinning. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I got a kiss!" He then started jumping for joy. "I got a kiss! I got a kiss!" He then started screaming in his bros. faces. "I got a kiss and you guys didn't! I got a kiss and you guys didn't!"

"That's enough, Black." said Red.

Black then started break dancing on the floor. "Go Black! Go Black! Go Black! Go Black!"

"BLACK, SHUT UP!!" shouted Red. Black immediately got off the floor, a smile still on his face. Yellow and Green just stared at him with envy.

"That's not fair." said Yellow.

"Next time, we get to save her." said Green.

"Oh my God." said Red as he slapped his forehead. "Can we please proceed?"

"Only if Black is done rubbing it in." said Green.

"I'll never finish gloating." said Black. "Not until you three get a kiss as well."

"Can you concentrate enough to proceed?" asked Red, annoyed.

"Yes."

"Bow, can you please refrain from the mushy stuff?" asked Red.

"Well, since it obviously distracts the entire group, then I guess." said Bow.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Yellow and Green.

"Shut up! Let's go already." said Red.

The Koopa Bros. and Bow walked into the room that the army of Shy Guys came from. It was now abandoned, since the Shy Guys ran away. There were only toy blocks and pillars. Also on the floor were a few non-toyish items. There was a dictionary and some degree cards from the dojo.

"Hey, wait a minute." said Green. "Aren't those some of the things that were stolen?"

"I think they are." said Yellow. "We can return these and be the heroes."

"Indeed, Yellow." said Red. He then picked up the stuff from the floor.

"Great, let's return them." said Black.

"No, no, no. We have to return everything at once. It would be awkward if we just returned the stuff without beating General Guy. We'll hang on to them for now."

"Where are we going to put them?" asked Black.

"Hammerspace." said Red.

"Oh, right."

"Now, then, what's next, Bow?" asked Red.

"Well, if you want to explore every place, then we should take the train to the next station. We're currently at Blue Station, so we should go to Pink Station."

"Got it. Let's go boys, and Bow."

The Koopa Bros. and Bow all walked/floated back to the train station.

* * *

Well that was long. Red and Black may argue a lot, but that just means that they care about each other. Can't you feel the brotherly love between them? Anyway, start reviewing. 


	7. Pink Station Situation

I was bored, so I decided to write this chapter a little early. You guys are lucky: two chapters in two days. Enjoy reading the events of the Pink Station.

**Pink Station Situation**

* * *

The Koopa Bros. and Bow walked back to the Toy Train Station. There was, of course, the mushroom train that Mario brought, the train station platform, two buttons that had an arrow on each of them, as well as two Toads. One was the engineer, who was standing next to the train, and the other was a blue Toad, standing at the bottom of the platform. They both had their heads down in sadness. The bros. and Bow approached the blue Toad.

"What's wrong?" asked Yellow.

"Hey, I'm asking the questions." said Red. "Ahem, what's wrong?"

The Toad looked up at them. "It's awful. General Guy is committing crimes again. He treats us Toads like garbage just because we're not Shy Guys. He won't even let us use the train, since it's the only way to reach him. He figures he's unstoppable if no one can confront him."

"Don't worry." said Black. "We're superheroes!"

The Koopa Bros. immediately did their thumbs-up pose along with the huge sparkles.

"Um, who are you guys?" asked the Toad.

"You don't know who we are?" asked Green.

"Nope. We never get any news down here. We're pretty ignorant when it comes to knowing the outside world."

"Anyway." said Red. "We're the Koopa Bros., and this is Lady Bow."

"Bow?!" he said as he looked at her. "You're the same Bow that helped Mario defeat General Guy in the past. If she's with you, then you can easily defeat him!"

Red walked up to Bow and whispered to her. "I told you. People will only think that we can win because of you."

"Get off my back." said Bow. "Besides, you want to prove yourselves. Its comments like those that will only make the victory better."

"I suppose." said Red. "Anyway, we're here to take on General Guy. Let us use this train that you have."

"We can't. General Guy will find out and have us punished."

"If he comes after you, we'll take care of him. Just let us use the train."

"Okay. If you say so. Just talk to the engineer up there. He works the train."

They walked up to the Toad that was standing in front of the train.

"I already heard your conversation." said the engineer. "You guys want to fight General Guy. I can take you to where he usually hides."

"Great, take us there." said Green.

"I can't do it by myself. You have to press one of those arrow buttons." he said as he pointed to the two big arrow buttons. There was a pink one and a red one.

"Okay." said Red as he jumped on the pink one. "Alright, let's go."

"Pink Station?" said the engineer. "General Guy is at Red Station, so why go to Pink Station?"

"We want to destroy all of his army. We're doing that by going to every station."

"…O…kay?"

"Just take us there." said Black. "There's no talking him out of his crummy plan."

"We do not have time to discuss this." said Red.

"Can you two shut up? Let's go already." said Bow.

"Okay. Let's go to Pink Station." said the engineer with confusion.

They all went into the train and it started to move. It followed the tracks to the right as it started to speed up. Soon, it was going really fast. They were at Pink Station in less than ten seconds. The station platform was pink instead of blue, and at the bottom of the platform was a pink Toad. There were two arrow buttons, except now there was a blue one and a green one. The room pretty much looked exactly the same, though.

"Pink Station! Pink Station!" yelled the engineer.

"Be quiet." said Green. "The Shy Guys are going to here you. We can't let them know that we used the train."

"Sorry. I'm just used to doing that."

"Oh great." said Yellow. "Now you probably alerted a bunch of Shy Guys that we just disobeyed the rules."

"Let's hope not." said Black.

All of a sudden, a bunch of Shy Guys started piling into the room via another room. There were so many that they took up half the whole room. There was only one difference between these guys and the last batch: there were no Shy Guys or Groove Guys. There were a bunch of Sky Guys, Spy Guys, and Medi Guys. They all looked really angry.

"Hey, these are the intruders that beat up the first wave." said a Sky Guy.

"Yeah, these are definitely the same guys. When that one Shy Guy told us to beware of intruders, he mentioned that there would be four Koopas and a ghost. This looks like them."

"Oh, crap!" said Black.

"Dude, this doesn't look good." said Green.

"Nope. Not at all." said Yellow.

"Don't worry." said Bow. "We can beat these guys just like last time."

"Yeah, but they look a lot tougher, and meaner." said Red.

Black then turned to the engineer. "You know, we could've done a sneak attack, but you just had to shout, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that this would happen." said the engineer in fear.

"Well, we have to fight them now." said Green.

"Hey! They used the train." said the same Sky Guy.

"General Guy forbade it." said a Medi Guy.

"You Toads will be punished!" said a Spy Guy. The pink Toad and the engineer immediately ran inside the train in fear.

"Well, it looks like we have a fight on our hands." said Red.

"We can take 'em just like the last batch." said Black.

"We've got the power of teamwork." said Green.

"Hey, Bow, can I have a kiss for good luck?" asked Yellow.

"Yeah, can we?!" asked Black and Green.

"You already got a turn." said Green.

"Yeah, but that was a 'thank you' kiss." said Black. "I'll need another for good luck."

"I don't think so." said Bow. "I don't just give out free smooches. You have to earn them. Besides, your leader doesn't want me doing it."

"To hell with our leader." said Yellow.

"Hey!" said Red. "Screw you, Yellow."

"Can we please get back to this battle?!" yelled Bow. "We have another army to beat."

"You won't be beating us!" said a Spy Guy. "We're not like the weaker first wave. We're the second wave, and we're much stronger!"

"Yeah whatever. We'll still defeat you!" said Red.

"Good luck." said the engineer.

"Okay, boys, and Bow, let's show these guys what we're made of." said Red.

The bros. then clenched their fists and put on angry faces before leaping towards the pile of Shy Guys. Bow then floated over to them.

"Wait for me!" she yelled.

The bros. went into their shells and landed right in the pile, knocking over some Guys. Black managed to pop the balloons of one of the Sky Guys, making him fall to the ground and turning him into an ordinary Shy Guy. Yellow then came out of his shell and punched a Spy Guy in the face.

"Ha! Take that!" said Yellow.

"That was a big mistake on your part." said the Spy Guy. "Watch this." He then put away his slingshot and pulled out a hammer. He then smacked Yellow in the face with it.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Now you can't hide in your shell for awhile. That gives us a chance to do some serious damage. Spy Guys, take aim!"

A bunch of Spy Guys surrounded Yellow and aimed at him with their slingshots.

"Crap!" said Yellow as he tried to hide in his shell. However, he couldn't do it. "NO!"

"Fire!"

The Spy Guys shot a bunch of bullets at Yellow. Since he couldn't hide in his shell, and since the bullets were coming from all directions, he couldn't avoid them. They all smacked him right in the head, giving him bruises and making him really dizzy.

"Oh man! My head's spinning!" said Yellow as he started punching in all directions, hoping to hit someone.

"Ha ha! This is too easy!" said the Spy Guy. "Everyone, prepare to fire again!" All of a sudden, Green slammed right into the Spy Guy with his shell, sending him flying into a wall. He fell to the ground and was knocked out.

After that attack, Green started mowing down all of the Spy Guys that were aiming at Yellow. They all went flying into the air and slammed right back into the ground. They all groaned in pain as they put away their slingshots and took out their hammers. Green then did a slide kick at one of them, tripping him. He then kicked him at another Spy Guy, sending them both into the wall and knocking them out.

"Ha ha, score three for Green!"

Just then, the remaining Spy Guys all lunged at Green and pounded him with their hammers.

"Ha! Now you can't do a slide kick!" said one of the Spy Guys.

"OW! Damn it!" said Green as he was clutching his head in pain.

Black was busy fighting a bunch of Sky Guys. The Sky Guys were shooting slingshot bullets at him, but he just rolled around in his shell and avoided them. Any bullets that did hit him simply bounced off his shell. Black came out of his shell, jumped into the air, and popped the three balloons that one of the Sky Guys had. He fell to the ground and became an ordinary Shy Guy.

"Yeah, take that!" said Black.

"Watch yourself, chump." said the Shy Guy.

"Huh?"

The remaining Sky Guys aimed at Black with their slingshots. They fired a huge barrage of bullets at him. Before he could react, his whole body was hit by them, causing him to fall over onto his back.

"Crap!" yelled Black. He struggled to get up, but he couldn't.

"Ha ha!" said the Shy Guy. "Take this!" He then struck a pose, indicating that he was about to perform his Acrobatic Attack. He then jumped in the air and stomped right on Black's belly. To top it off, he jumped back to the ground and bowed. Black was now knocked out.

"Ha! Serves you right, chump." said the Shy Guy.

All of a sudden, Red tackled the Shy Guy and started punching him in the face, knocking him out. He then picked up his body and threw it at one of the Sky Guys, knocking him into a wall, knocking him out. Red then took the sling shot of the knocked out Sky Guy and started shooting bullets at the remaining Sky Guys. Their balloons popped and they fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Yeah! This is awesome!" said Red. "I rule!"

"That's what you think!" said a Spy Guy. He then smacked Red with his hammer. "Now you can't hide in your shell." He then smacked him repeatedly with the hammer. Red was now knocked out.

Bow started using her Spook ability to scare some Guys away from the battle. She then started smacking some of the Spy Guys, knocking them out. She then floated up to a Sky Guy and started smacking him with her fan. He fell to the ground, knocked out. A Spy Guy jumped up to her and hit her with his hammer.

"Now you can't use Fan Smack!"

"Darn! That was my strongest attack!" said Bow. "Oh well, I can still slap you guys."

"Huh?" said the Spy Guy. Bow then appeared next to him and started slapping him across the face, knocking him out.

Yellow and Green finally snapped out of their dizziness. Yellow was now able to go into his shell again. Yellow and Green launched themselves at some Spy Guys, slamming them into walls and knocking them out in the process.

"Yellow, let's take care of the rest of these Shy Guys with the balloons!" said Green.

"Okay!" replied Yellow.

Yellow then went into his shell, which Green then grabbed. He then threw him at one of the Sky Guys. Yellow then ricocheted off of that Sky Guy and smacked right into another, and another, and another. Soon, the remaining Sky Guys were knocked out.

"There's only a few left!" said Green. "Let's get the rest of those Shy Guys with the camouflage!"

Yellow and Green went into their shells and rolled right at the Spy Guys, knocking them out. Bow slapped some of them silly, knocking them out. Yellow and Green slammed into the remaining Spy Guys, knocking them out. There were no more conscious Spy Guys, Sky Guys, or Shy Guys.

"Sweet! We win!" said Green.

"Yeah!" said Yellow. He then high-fived Green.

"The battle ain't over yet!" yelled a Medi Guy.

"Holy crap! We completely forgot about the Medi Guys!" said Bow.

"Those cowards! They were just floating around, not participating in the battle!" said Green.

"We'd better take them out quick." said Bow. "They have the ability to heal their teammates."

"WHAT?!" yelled Yellow and Green.

"That's right." said a Medi Guy. "You guys are in trouble, now. You have two fallen comrades, so it looks like you can't win another battle. Ready, guys? Let's go!"

The Medi Guys then closed their eyes and started to concentrate. They were gathering all of their power.

"Bow, since you can float, go up there and stop them!" said Green.

"Good idea!" said Bow. She then appeared right next to a Medi Guy.

"Too late." said the Medi Guy. Just then, the Medi Guys released their power. All of a sudden, the Sky Guys, Spy Guys, and Shy Guys regained consciousness and stood up, fully healed. "Heh heh, enjoy Round 2."

"NOOO!" shouted Bow as she then slapped the Medi Guy, knocking him out. He then fell to the ground. She then went into a frenzy. She pulled out her fan and started smacking the Medi Guys silly. She smacked one, and then another, and another. She did this with such quickness that the Medi Guys didn't have time to react. They all fell to the ground, knocked out. "Well, at least they can't heal anymore." Bow, exhausted, lost consciousness and fell to the ground. Yellow and Green were the only ones left to face the revitalized wave of Shy Guys.

"Well, it looks like it's just you two." said a Shy Guy. "ATTACK!!"

The wave of Shy Guys charged straight at Yellow and Green.

"Crap. We're in trouble." said Yellow.

"Yep. We're boned." said Green.

* * *

Cliffhanger! The dreaded cliffhanger has left you on the edge of your seats. What will happen to Yellow and Green? How will the battle turn out? Find out in the next exciting installment of Ninjakoopalert! 


	8. Pink Station Liberation

Well, here's chapter 8. Sorry it took so long, but I had to figure out how the story was going to continue. I think it went well. Hopefully you think so, too.

**Pink Station Liberation**

* * *

The wave of Shy Guys charged at Yellow and Green. They were the only remaining Koopas, as their bros. and Bow were knocked out. They were now in a bit of a jam, as two couldn't possibly fend off many.

"Yellow, let's scatter!" said Green.

They then jumped in different directions and started jumping on the Shy Guys' heads, hoping to avoid being hit. They then jumped back onto the floor behind the huge wave. The Shy Guys immediately turned around and started charging at them again.

"I don't think that this will work." said Yellow.

"I know." said Green. "Let's just bowl them over in our shells. Hopefully that'll work."

They then went into their shells and launched themselves at the Shy Guys. However, they were expecting this, and the Spy Guys prepared their hammers. As soon as the two bros. approached them, they were smacked really hard by the hammers. They went flying towards the walls, slamming into them and bouncing off of them into other walls. They kept ricocheting off the walls for a few seconds before they collided into each other and fell to the ground.

"Ouch. That hurt." said Yellow, a little wobbly.

"Ha ha! Take that, suckers!" said a Spy Guy.

"Hey, Yellow, go into your shell and I'll toss you at them!" shouted Green.

"Okay!" said Yellow. He went into his shell. Green then grabbed him and threw him at the Shy Guys, and then immediately went into his shell and launched himself at them. Before Yellow could hit anything, a Spy Guy smashed him with his hammer. Yellow smacked right into Green, causing both of them to slam right into the wall.

"Ha! Now you can't punch for awhile!" said one of the Spy Guys towards Yellow.

"Geez, that really hurt!" said Yellow, clutching his head. "Nothing's working."

"I know." said Green. "Okay, how about this? I'll throw you at the Sky Guys and you can pop their balloons."

"It's worth a shot." said Yellow.

Green picked up Yellow and tossed him towards the Sky Guys. He went soaring through the air at high speed. However, the Sky Guys all aimed their slingshots at him, and fired. The bullets smashed against Yellow's head, throwing off his aim, causing him to crash into the wall, again. He fell to the ground in pain, again.

"ARRRGH!" shouted Yellow.

"Yellow!" said Green as he rushed over to where Yellow was.

"You two will never defeat us! Even when there were five of you, you still couldn't win! This is pathetic!" shouted a Sky Guy.

"Time to get serious! It's time to finish off you intruders!"

"Yellow, we only have one choice." said Green. "We have to do the Ninjakoopa Tower Formation."

"What?! But there's only two of us-"

"I know, but it's the only option we have left. It's either this or nothing."

"Okay. Let's do it!"

Green immediately bent over, and Yellow jumped on top of his shell. They started spinning around at top speed and launched themselves at the wave of Shy Guys. The Spy Guys prepared their hammers, while the Sky Guys just did nothing.

"Oh, please! That technique won't work!" said a Spy Guy.

The two Koopa Bros. were getting closer to their target. It seemed like they were going to get a flawless hit, but before they could, two Spy Guys smacked them with their hammers. They were now flying towards the wall…again.

"Ha! Now you can't hide in your shells for awhile!"

The bros., no longer able to hide in their shells, were forced to come out. This didn't help them, as their heads went slamming into the walls. They fell down to the ground with a thud, clutching their heads in pain.

"OW! THAT REALLY HURT!" yelled Yellow.

"YOWCH! MOTHER FU-"

"Hey, watch the language!" said a Sky Guy. "Let's finish this! TAKE AIM!"

All of the Sky Guys then aimed their slingshots at Yellow and Green. All of the Spy Guys who were wielding slingshots aimed at them as well.

"Say goodnight." said the Sky Guy. "FIRE!"

Just then, a huge electric wave of energy mysteriously appeared. It spread across the entire room at lightning speed, striking the enemy Shy Guys. All of a sudden, the Sky Guys' balloons popped, causing them to fall to the ground. The Spy Guys then plopped to the ground.

"What the hell?!" screamed a Spy Guy. He then tried to stand up, but to no avail. "What the?! I can't move!"

"Neither can I!" said a Shy Guy.

"I can't either!" said another.

"What the hell is going on?! Why can't we move?!"

Yellow and Green were able to recover from their blows to the head. They stood up, a little wobbly, but were seemingly unaffected by the electric wave.

"Huh? Why weren't we affected by that wave?" asked Green.

"I don't know?" said Yellow. "Wait a minute, I have a theory."

"Oh, I've gotta here this." said Green.

"Since I am yellow, and that shock wave was yellow, that means that I can't be affected by it. Colors tend to stick together and not betray each other, that's why I wasn't harmed."

"Okay, then why am I not affected, either?" asked Green.

"Well, since the color green is a little close to the color yellow, then you won't be affected by it, either."

"That's the dumbest reasoning I have ever heard, and I've heard you spout nonsense before. So far, nothing compares to this kind of crappy deduction."

"You're both wrong." said a voice.

"Who said that?" asked Yellow.

"Wait a minute, how can I be wrong?" asked Green. "I didn't even guess what happened."

"Oh…then just the yellow one is wrong." said the voice.

"Show yourself, mysterious voice." said Yellow.

"Yellow, a voice can't show itself." said Green.

Just then, from one of the train exits, a figure appeared. The Koopas didn't recognize it. It looked like it was a miniature sun, with a pacifier? Sparkles of electricity were emitting from its tiny body.

"Hi there." said the figure.

"Um, hi?" said Green. "Who are you?"

"My name's Watt. Nice to meet you."

"Your name is 'What'?" said Yellow. "That's a pretty weird name."

"Not 'What'. Watt."

"Ohhhhhh…what was your name again?"

"Shut up, Yellow." said Green. "Anyways, you said your name was Watt?"

"Yes."

"Watt…wait a minute! Aren't you one of the heroes of this land?"

"Yep." said Watt.

"That means that you traveled with Mario?"

"Yep."

"Oh. This is certainly awkward. We were just rescued by a friend of our former enemy. But onto further matters. What did you just do to these Shy Guys?"

"I used one of my abilities." said Watt. "It's called Mega Shock, and it paralyzes all enemies."

"Really?" said Green. "That's certainly handy. But if it paralyzes everyone, then why didn't it affect us?"

"I get to choose who it works on." replied Watt.

"Oh, thanks." said Green. "But why would you help us? We're your enemy."

"Not anymore. I heard your intentions to stop General Guy. I've been hiding in this Toy Box, trying not to get caught by the Shy Guys. I heard that General Guy has been telling the Shy Guys to steal supplies from Toad Town again. Since the Shy Guys are evil once more, I can't roam around freely anymore, or they'll capture me."

"That's a sad story. But you heard correctly: we are here to stop General Guy. However, our battle didn't go the way we had hoped." said Green as he pointed at Red, Black, and Bow.

"I can see that. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Technically it was a victory. We still won." said Green.

"Only because the sun helped us." said Yellow.

"I'm not the sun." said Watt. "I'm a ball of electricity. But anyway, General Guy is at Red Station if you want to fight him."

"Thanks, but we already know that." said Green. "However, we can't take him on right now. Three of us are unconscious. There's no way that me and Yellow could take him on alone."

"Don't worry about it." said Watt. "Do you guys know what a Heart Block is?"

"Heart Blocks? Of course. Red made us install them in various places throughout our old fortress. I'm pretty sure that those contributed to our first defeat."

"Oh…sorry to hear that."

"Well, it was Red's idea. He's not really the best person to come up with plans. It was his bright idea to come to this station in the first place. We could've just gone to Red Station and fought General Guy, but no."

"Black is usually the better planner." said Yellow. "Red is just stubborn and doesn't listen to him."

"Okay, well, anyway," started Watt, "there is a Heart Block at the beginning of Red Station. You guys can go heal yourselves there."

"Really?!" shouted Green. "Thanks a lot! We owe you one!"

"Don't worry about it. The fact that you're here to stop General Guy is all the thanks that I need."

"Well, I guess that we'll be heading for Red Station, then. But what should we do with these guys?" asked Green, pointing to the wave of paralyzed Shy Guys.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of them." said Watt. "You guys just go fight General Guy."

"Will do. Come on, Yellow, let's go. You grab Red and Black, and I'll grab Bow."

"What?! No way! _You_ grab Red and Black, and _I'll_ grab Bow."

"Screw you! Wait, how about this. We'll rock-paper-scissors for it."

"Fine by me."

They both played. Yellow got rock, Green got scissors.

"Sweet! I win!" said Yellow.

"Damn." said Green. "Best two out of three?"

"Screw that." Yellow went over to the unconscious Bow and picked her up. "Wow, she's so light."

"Well, duh. She's dead. I don't think that dead people have weight." said Green. He then went over to Red and Black. He put their limbs and heads into their shells, as it would be much easier to carry them. He lifted them up, which was still a little tough. "Okay, let's go." Before he boarded the train, he noticed something on the ground. It was a bag of coins, a spear, and a fishing rod. "Hey, this must be more of the stuff that was stolen. I'll grab it." Green walked over to the three items and picked them up and put them away in his "hammerspace". "Okay, now let's go."

"Good luck." said Watt.

Yellow and Green boarded the train, only to find the pink Toad and the engineer hiding.

"I-is the fight over?" asked the engineer.

"Yes, it's over." said Green as he dropped Red and Black on the floor. "Let's just go to Red Station."

"Can't. You have to press the red arrow button."

"Ah, geez. Yellow, press the button for me."

"Whatever." said Yellow as he pressed the button. The pink Toad left the train and stood at the bottom of the platform. Yellow then re-boarded the train.

"Okay, let's go." said the engineer.

The train started to move. It, like last time, went slowly and then picked up speed. The train then left Pink Station and was on its way.

"Hmm, I wonder what Watt is going to do with those Shy Guys." said Green.

"I guess we'll never know." said Yellow.

All of a sudden, they saw a flash of light come from the direction of Pink Station. They could only listen as they heard screaming.

"OH GOD!! PLEASE STOP!!"

"IT HURTS!! DON'T DO IT ANYMORE!!"

"OH THE SORENESS AND THE ACHES!!"

"PAAAAAIIIIIINNNNNN!!"

"WAIT, THAT'S GONNA LEAVE A MARK!! NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!"

"Oh, man, now I _really_ want to know what Watt is doing." said Green.

"I guess we'll still never know." said Yellow.

The train then entered Red Station and stopped in front of the platform. It was, of course, red, with a red Toad standing at the bottom. This time there were green and blue arrow buttons.

"Red Sta-"

Green immediately covered the engineer's mouth. "Shut up. We don't want to get caught again."

"Sorry, I keep forgetting."

"You know, since you have a big head, one would expect you to have a big brain. I can see that that head of yours is misleading."

"Let's go heal them." said Yellow.

Yellow and Green picked up their respective people and stepped outside the train. To their right was the Heart Block that Watt mentioned.

"There it is." said Green. "Yes! Watt was right."

Yellow went over and hit the block. He was now fully healed. "Ah, I feel good again. Now for Ms. Lady Bow." He then touched her head to the Heart Block. Her wounds disappeared, and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Huh? What happened?" she asked, squinting. She then fully opened her eyes. "Where am I?"

"Shh. Don't worry." said Yellow. "You collapsed during the great battle, but we finally won. Now we healed you."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Bow.

"Don't worry about it." said Green as he healed himself along with Red and Black.

"What the? What happened?" asked Red.

"Where are we?" asked Black.

"Don't worry, guys." said Green. "You guys were defeated in battle, but we were able to win, eventually."

"You guys beat the Shy Guys all by yourself?" asked Red, surprised.

"No. We got help from an unlikely source."

"Really? What happened?" asked Black.

"I'll make it short and sweet." said Green. "Watt came and defeated the Shy Guys single-handedly. Me and Yellow grabbed you three and came to Red Station. We then healed you using that Heart Block."

"We're at Red Station?!" asked Red.

"Watt helped us out?!" asked Black.

"I carried Lady Bow and healed her." said Yellow.

"Did you?" asked Bow. "I guess I owe you some thanks, sugar."

_Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! She's going to kiss me! She's going to kiss me! This is the greatest day of my life!_

Bow then floated over to Yellow. He puckered up, expecting a kiss, but the only thing he received was a pat on the head.

"That's for helping me." said Bow.

"Huh?!" said Yellow, his eyes widened. "But…but…but…but…but…but…the kiss…"

"Sorry, I can't do that anymore, under orders from your brother."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

"Hey, shut up, Yellow." said Red. "They're going to hear us. We have to sneak in there quietly."

"Don't worry, Yellow." said Black. "I'll tell you how it felt later. Okay?"

"O-Okay." said Yellow, a little sad.

"Great, now let's go." said Red.

The Koopa Bros. and Bow walked into the only path that led to General Guy. After that path was simply another room that was filled with more toys than the other rooms that they were in. The bros. immediately went into fighting stances, expecting an attack. However, there was no one in the room.

"Huh? There's no attack this time?" asked Black.

"Well maybe we were quiet enough for them to not hear us." said Green.

"I would think that the path to General Guy would have lots of enemies." said Bow. "It did last time."

"Well, it doesn't matter." said Red. "We're going to find General Guy. Which way, Bow?"

"Straight ahead." said Bow as she pointed straight ahead to a doorway in the distance.

"Oh…they're really thinking outside the box with their design. Get it? Outside the _box?_"

"Yeah that's not funny." said Black. "Can we go now?"

"Fine."

They walked through the doorway and into a pitch black room. They couldn't see anything, not even where the walls were.

"What the? Why is it so dark in here?" asked Green.

"It's designed so that only Watt can help you see." said Bow. "But if my memory is correct, then General Guy should still be straight ahead."

"You know, I was expecting the final road to General Guy would be really hard." said Red. "This is just boring."

"Okay, well let's go finish this Shy Guy threat once and for all." said Black.

"Hey, that's my line." said Red.

* * *

So, what do you think of this chapter? Is it good, or is it good? What will happen next time? You'll just have to wait for when I post it. But for now, review. 


	9. The Reason Behind It All

This chapter took a lot of thought. It was hard coming up with what would happen. All I know is that what did happen was completely different from what I originally intended. I suppose that at this point that doesn't matter anymore.

**The Reason Behind It All**

* * *

The Koopa Bros. and Bow were standing in the dark room, the room located just before General Guy.

"I think that we should go in there and beat the crap out of General Guy." said Black.

"No." said Red.

"How about we go into our shells and shoot ourselves at him? He won't see it coming." said Green.

"No." said Red.

Yellow then started talking. "I think we should-"

"No." said Red. "None of those ideas are good."

"I don't see you coming up with anything." said Black.

"Actually, I do have an idea." said Red. "We'll negotiate with him."

"What?!" said the other three and Bow.

"We and General Guy were on the same team. We both worked to defeat Mario in our respective situations. Since we are fellow minions, we shouldn't have any trouble with the negotiation."

"What are we going to do?" asked Green.

"We'll figure out why he's leading these thefts. If we can get that info, then maybe we can convince him to stop."

"Okay, then who's going to do the negotiating?" asked Bow.

"Simple." said Red. "Yellow will do it."

"WHAT?!" said the others, except Yellow.

"Permission to speak insultingly, Red?" asked Black.

"Permission denied."

"Why would we send him to represent us?" asked Green.

"I'm not on your team, but I know that Yellow is not the best choice for our Ambassador." said Bow.

"Let me fully explain my plan." said Red. "The whole negotiation will be a distraction. While Yellow, our Ambassador, is in there being either A) Shot by General Guy, or B) Blown up by General Guy, we can sneak in there and attack him."

"I like that idea." said Yellow. "I would make an excellent Ambadasdor, because I am very bashful."

"You know if that word is too hard to pronounce, you can just call yourself 'bait'." said Red.

"Okay, now let's carry out the plan." said Bow.

"Wait a minute, how are we going to surprise attack him?" asked Green.

"Okay, this is how it's going to work." said Red. "Bow will turn invisible and float next to General Guy. She'll then appear next to him and scare the crap out of him. While that's happening, we'll smash him with our shells."

"Oh." said Green.

"Okay, now Yellow, you go through that door and start talking to General Guy. Tell him that you simply want to negotiate with him. When he starts blasting at you, just hide in your shell. We'll do the rest."

"Got it." said Yellow. He headed straight, where the doorway was said to be.

"Ya know, I'm glad Yellow's an idiot." said Black.

"Whatever. Just focus." said Red.

Yellow then entered the doorway. He was now out of the dark room and inside the room where Mario previously fought General Guy. It looked exactly the same. Yellow then looked around and saw that no one was there.

"Where is everybody?" asked Yellow to himself. "This is very weird. Wait a minute. What's that?"

He then noticed that off to the corner was a huge toy tank.

"Hey, that's General Guy's tank thing. I wonder if he's in it." He then walked over to the tank and stood in front of it. It was about three times as tall as him. There was also a new light bulb on the tank, as Mario destroyed the previous one. "Hello! General Guy! Are you in there?!"

"Who's there?!" asked a voice from inside the tank. "I told you Shy Guys to knock before entering my room! How many times do I have to tell you?!"

"Sorry, but I am not a Shy Guy." said Yellow, stupidly.

"WHAT?!" shouted the voice.

_Back in the dark room…_

Red, Black, Green, and Bow were peering out of the doorway, looking at Yellow and the tank.

"This is going great." said Red.

"How?" asked Black. "He's in the tank. How can we beat him when he's in the tank?"

"Don't you see? Since he's in the tank, he can't see us. That means that we can do the Ninjakoopa Tower Formation with ease."

"But that attack won't do anything to the tank." said Green. "This whole plan was futile."

"Nonsense. All Yellow has to do is say something that will persuade him to come out of the tank."

"Yeah, but knowing Yellow, he won't think of that." said Green.

"Whatever. Let's just go set up for an attack." said Red. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. I have a revision in my plan. We'll set up our Tower Formation. Then Bow will turn us invisible. Then when General Guy comes out of his tank, we'll smash him."

"I guess that that'll work." said Bow. "You guys do realize that if you move when I turn you invisible, you won't be invisible anymore, right?"

"What?! Are you serious?" asked Red.

"Yep."

"…screw it. We're doing the plan anyway."

_Back in General Guy's room…_

"I'm not a Shy Guy. I'm a Koopa." said Yellow.

"How did a common Koopa get in here?!" asked the voice. "And how did you get by all of my defenses?!"

"Well, it was tough. But we were able to succeed."

"We?"

Red, Black, and Green quickly ran into the room and stood right next to Yellow. Green then bent over, waiting for his brothers to jump on him.

"Oh, hi guys." said Yellow.

"Shut up, Yellow." whispered Red. "You're supposed to distract him while we get ready."

"You never said that I wasn't supposed to talk to you when you got here." said Yellow.

"…"

"Who's there?" asked the voice. "So there are more people. This isn't good."

"Oh great. Now he knows we're here." said Red.

"Now what?" asked Black.

"We'll still do the plan." said Red.

"How?" asked Green. "He already knows that we're here, so turning invisible is pointless."

"GREEN!!" shouted Red, Black, and Bow.

"We still could've turned invisible! You ruined the plan!" shouted Red.

"Who's there?!" asked the voice.

"Okay, forget the plan." said Red. "Yellow, do whatever."

"Can do." responded Yellow.

"Come out now, General Guy!"

"General Guy?" said the voice. "You must have me confused with someone else."

"Huh?" said Black.

"Confused with someone else?" asked Green.

"Did you hit your head on something?" asked Bow. "The General Guy that I fought in the past was commanding this exact toy tank."

"Well, I am not the General Guy that you fought in the past."

"What does that mean?" asked Bow. "Are you a different General Guy? How is that possible?"

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Red. "Who's in that tank?"

"I don't have to reveal myself to you fools!" said the voice. "This toy box is off limits to non-Shy Guys. Prepare to face the consequences!" A hatch then opened at the front of the tank, and a toy cannon came out of it.

"Okay, maybe this isn't the _exact_ toy tank that I encountered in the past." said Bow.

"What happened to the real General Guy?" asked Black.

"This is weird." said Green.

"Doesn't matter right now." said Red. "Everyone, scatter!"

Everyone jumped in a different direction as the tank fired where they were standing. Red landed to the left of the tank, Black to the right, Yellow to a different corner, Green landed behind the tank, and Bow turned invisible.

"Stop moving! It makes you hard to hit!" said the voice.

"Who are you?!" asked Black. "You said that you're not General Guy, so who are you?"

"He's not going to answer our questions." said Red. "We have to somehow force him out of this tank."

The light bulb on the tank then started to glow. It was clearly gathering power.

"Everyone, move again!" said Red.

The light bulb shot an electric blast at Green, but he jumped away and landed in front of the tank. It then started to move forward, causing Green to jump again before he was run over.

"Crap!" said the voice. "There's no way I can win if they keep moving like that! But luckily they can't damage that tank."

"Okay, this isn't working." said Red. "Everyone, Ninjakoopa Tower Formation!"

The bros. then landed next to the tank in their formation. They started spinning around at super high speed and launched themselves straight at the tank. They slammed right into it, hurting themselves in the process, but the tank seemed unaffected. The bros. fell off each other and onto the ground in pain.

"Ow." said Black. "That didn't work."

"Yeah, I had a feeling about that." said Green.

"My brain hurts." said Yellow.

"Bow, help us out!" said Red.

"What could I possibly do?" said Bow. "My attacks aren't that powerful."

The bros. then got up and stood against the wall, trying to get as far away from the tank as possible. Another electric blast fired straight at them, hitting all four of them. They were now paralyzed.

"NO!" said Bow.

"Ha ha! Take that!" said the voice. "This tank is indestructible!"

"That's what you think!" said another voice. All of a sudden, Watt flew into the room.

"What?! NO!" shouted the voice. "I forgot about you!"

"Yeah, now take this." Watt then charged up with electricity and slammed right into the tank, damaging it. The tank then started to shake a little.

"NOOOOO!" shouted the voice.

"Watt! Thank goodness!" said Bow. "You were the most helpful when we fought this tank in the past."

"I know. Now it's time to get General Guy out of that tank."

"Actually, the voice coming from the tank says that he isn't General Guy." said Bow.

"Huh? Not General Guy?" asked Watt. "Who is it?"

"We don't know."

"Well, there's only one way to find out!" Watt charged up again and rammed into the tank. It was now shaking uncontrollably. The light bulb was destroyed and parts of the tank started to fall off.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" shouted the voice. The tank then exploded, causing the figure inside of it to fly out and smack onto the ground. The figure was none other than…

"Anti Guy?!" shouted Bow and Watt, wide-eyed. By this time, the Koopa Bros. had recovered from their paralysis.

"Anti Guy?" asked Red.

"Anti Guy?" asked Black.

"Who the hell is Anti Guy?" asked Green.

"Oh, crap, it's Anti Guy." said Yellow. "Wait, who?"

"…crap." said Anti Guy.

"Why are you inside the tank?!" asked Bow. "What happened to General Guy?!"

"Yeah, what's going on?!" asked Watt.

"That's what we want to know!" said Red.

"Darn it." said Anti Guy. "It looks like I've been found out. This isn't good."

"Start talking!" said Bow. "What happened to General Guy?!"

"I'll never tell!" shouted Anti Guy. "You'll never take me alive!" He then attacked Watt with an Acrobatic Attack. He stomped right on her head, knocking her out. He then landed on the ground and took a bow.

"What the?!" shouted the Koopa Bros.

"He took out Watt with just one hit!" said Black.

"Yeah, Anti Guy has crazy strength." said Bow. "He was a very tough opponent when we fought him before."

"You guys will have to capture me to make me talk!" shouted Anti Guy. "He then ran for the doorway that leads into the dark room. Bow then appeared in front of the entrance, blocking his path. He then turned around to run the other way, but the bros. were blocking all surrounding directions.

"You're not going anywhere." said Red.

"What happened to General Guy?" asked Black.

"We have you surrounded, now talk." said Green.

"Never!" He then tried to jump on Red, but he hid in his shell and took no damage. He then started to run towards a wall. Bow appeared right in front of him and started smacking him with her fan. He spun around a few times, dizzy. No longer able to stand up, he collapsed to the ground.

The bros. raced over to where the two were. Red and Black then pulled Anti Guy up on his feet and held him in place by grabbing his shoulders. Bow then held her fan in front of his face.

"Now talk!" shouted Bow.

"Never!"

"Where's General Guy?!" asked Green.

Bow smacked Anti Guy with her fan again. "Now talk! Where is he?!"

"Okay, okay! Just don't hit me! I'll tell you where he is." He then pulled out a remote control that had a single button on it. He then pressed the button. All of a sudden, a section of the wall peeled off, revealing a jail cell. In the cell was General Guy, who was tied up, blind-folded, and had his mouth taped shut.

"You hid General Guy in a secret jail cell?" asked Red. "How did you do that?"

"Does that matter? Here's the key." he said as he handed Bow the cell key.

"Thanks." said Bow. She then started smacking him with her fan multiple times, knocking him out.

"Why'd you that?" asked Yellow.

"I don't know. It just seemed like fun."

"I have to say that this whole climactic battle was really disappointing. I expected more of a challenge." said Black.

"Yeah, those battles against the minions were about twenty times tougher." said Green.

"Let's go release General Guy." said Red.

They walked over to the jail and Bow opened the door with the key. Yellow and Green then hoisted General Guy out of the cell. While this was happening, General Guy was making muffled noises. They placed him on the ground and started to untie him. First, they yanked off the tape on his mouth.

"OW!" shouted General Guy. "That really hurt!"

Then, they untied his arms. Finally, they took off his blind-fold. He couldn't believe who he saw standing in front of him.

"Hey, General Guy." said Black.

"What the? Koopa Bros.? And…Bow?" asked General Guy, confused and in shock.

"Yep, we rescued you." said Red.

"You guys rescued me? How?"

"First, we destroyed the whole army, and then we beat up Anti Guy."

"Actually, Bow beat up Anti Guy." said Black.

"That's not the point of the story, Black." said Red, annoyed.

"You guys were able to take on the whole army?" asked General Guy, surprised. "That's certainly impressive, especially coming from you guys."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Red.

"Well, you guys aren't exactly strong."

"Dammit! Why does everyone say that?!"

"Sorry. Wait a minute, my tank is destroyed."

"Yeah, Watt blew it up in order to get Anti Guy out."

"Oh great. My symbol of greatness is ruined…again."

"Anyway, what happened here?" asked Bow.

"Yeah, we thought that you were in charge of this army." said Black.

"Well, I was in charge, but something unexpected happened: Anti Guy usurped my position."

"How?"

"Well, Anti Guy is much stronger than me in HP and strength. He's even stronger than my toy tank. He realized this and wondered why he was taking orders from me. One night-"

"How do you know if it's night down here?" asked Yellow.

"Shut up, Yellow." said Red.

"Anyway, one night, I was in this room doing my usual things-"

"What are your usual things?"

"Shut up, Yellow!"

"I was in here when Anti Guy came in. He embraced me in normal conversation in order to lower my guard, and then he attacked me. He stomped on my head a few times before knocking me out. When I awoke, I was tied up in that jail cell. I overheard his plans while I was in there. He took control of my army and had the Shy Guys rob Toad Town again. He apparently wanted to strike fear into Toad Town again so he could easily take it over with no opposition. He also made the Shy Guys mention that it was me behind the whole operation, or he would punish them severely. They quickly obeyed, knowing that they were no match for him. He then put a huge piece of paper over the cell, completely blocking my senses beyond the cell. I remained there until you guys showed up."

"How long ago did this happen?" asked Red.

"Two days ago."

"…oh. That would explain how you've survived this long down here."

"Yep."

"…right."

"Anyway," said Bow, "we should probably return everything that was stolen and clear up this whole mess. Let's report it the news station."

"Great idea." said Black. "Then we'll be the heroes."

"That's my line." said Red.

"Who cares? We'll get all the glory, right Bow?"

"Fine. I did promise you the glory." said Bow.

"I just have one question." said General Guy. "Where have you guys been hiding? After the parade, we lost all contact with you."

"We've been hiding in a cave deep in Forever Forest." said Red.

"It's very dark there." said Yellow.

"Shut up, Yellow. We all know that. Anyway, Bow accidentally discovered us, but she kept it a secret."

"That's right." said Bow.

"Really, Forever Forest? How's Tubba Blubba?" asked General Guy.

"I'm not sure." said Bow. "I haven't heard from him in awhile."

"Well, I hope he's okay." said General Guy

"Wait a minute, what's that?" asked Green. He pointed to the ground, where a crystal ball, a stack of papers, and a camera were.

"That must me more stuff that was stolen." said Red. "Let's get it and return it."

"Is that everything that was stolen?" asked Black.

"Probably." said General Guy.

"Man, this is going to be awesome." said Yellow. "We're going to be the big heroes. Then the town will shower us with gifts, and then we'll get to eat all the food that we want, and then we can fly kites, and then we can play Tag, and then we can drink orange juice together."

"Yellow, what the hell are you talking about?" asked Green.

"Don't bother asking." said Black.

"What are we going to do with Anti Guy?" asked Red.

"Let's just bring him with us." said Bow. "We'll make him suffer on public television."

"Yeah." said General Guy, excited. "After what happened, he's definitely not staying in my army."

"Great, then let's go." said Red.

Red then grabbed the papers, Black grabbed the camera, Yellow grabbed the crystal ball, Green grabbed the unconscious Watt, and Bow and General Guy grabbed Anti Guy. They walked back through the dark room. Luckily, Watt's energy was able to illuminate the room, allowing them to see. They easily found the exit to the room and walked back to the train.

"Oh my God it's General Guy!" said the red Toad in fear.

"Don't worry." said Red. "It turns out he wasn't behind the whole thing. He's innocent."

"...oh."

Red went over and hit the blue arrow switch. They all got inside the train and the engineer took them to Blue Station.

"Blue Station! Blue Station!" said the engineer. "Ah, it feels good to be able to do that again. Thanks for freeing us from the evilness down here."

"No problem." said Red. "We'll do it again if we have to."

"Let's hope that this doesn't happen again." said Black.

"Yeah, I guess." said Red. "But if this does happen again, then we can be the heroes again."

"Red, shut up." said Black.

"Fine."

They all jumped onto the spring board and were launched out of the toy box.

* * *

Well, the next chapter will be the conclusion of the Shy Guy's Toy Box arc. What will happen in Toad Town? How will everyone react to the truth? What will happen to Anti Guy? Find out next time.


	10. Another Eventful Broadcast

Sorry for taking so long to update, but school started and I have a lot of homework. You know how that works. This chapter is the last chapter of the current story arc, so enjoy it.

**Another Eventful Broadcast**

* * *

Everyone was propelled out of the Toy Box. The Koopa Bros., Bow, General Guy, and a tied-up, unconscious Anti Guy were now standing in the abandoned house.

"Okay," said Red, "we have to get to the news station unnoticed. That way we can surprise everyone that we've captured the perpetrator."

"Okay, now how are we going to get to the news station unnoticed?" asked Black.

"Simple." said Red. "We'll disguise ourselves as Toads."

"I know. What I really meant was how are General Guy and Anti Guy going to get there unnoticed?"

"Ohhhh." said Red. He then turned to Bow. "Bow, is there any way that you could keep them invisible?"

"Sorry." said Bow. "If he moves, then the invisibility won't work."

"I have an idea." said Green. "Why don't we just run as fast as we can to the station?"

"I have an idea-" said Yellow.

"I have a better idea." said Red. "We'll transform into Toads, and Bow will carry General Guy and Anti Guy through the sky. Since they'll be so high up, no one will notice them."

"I'm not sure about that." said Bow. "I don't think I can lift those two."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked General Guy, offended. "Are you calling me fat?"

"No. I'm just saying that I don't know if I can carry both of you. I'm not that strong."

"Wait a minute, I know what we can do." said Red. "General Guy will carry Anti Guy, and we'll carry General Guy. Bow will turn them invisible, and since they won't be moving, the invisibility will work. We'll do all the walking."

"That's actually a good idea." said Bow.

"Of course it is. I am the one who said it."

"Oh, stop flattering yourself." said Black.

"Hey, up yours, Black." said Red.

"Are we going to carry out the plan or not?" asked Green, annoyed.

"Can't you feel the brotherly love in the air?" said Bow to General Guy.

"Yeah, it's amazing, isn't it?" replied General Guy, sarcastically.

"Wait a minute." said Yellow. "I have an idea. We can just turn General Dude into a Toad, so that way he can walk with us. Then we can also turn Anti Man into a Toad so he can also walk. Then we walk to the news station and be heroes. It's the best plan."

"I can think of several responses to that speech, Yellow." said Red. "A) We already have a plan. B) We can't turn them into Toads. C) Their names are General _Guy_ and Anti _Guy_. D) Shut up, Yellow!"

"Can we please hurry up and go?!" asked Green.

"Right, right. Let's go." said Red.

They all went through the secret wall entrance in order to get back into the main room of the house. The bros. then turned into Toads. Black, Yellow, and Green picked up General Guy, who was already holding Anti Guy, and Bow turned them invisible. They opened the door to the house and walked outside.

Outside was pretty much the same as it usually was: people were still moping about the recent thefts, although the environment seemed much lighter, as if people were starting to get over it. In other words, people were still moping, but not nearly as much. Since they were busy moping, no one paid much attention to a group of Dark Toads that looked like they were carrying nothing. Black, Yellow, and Green were actually struggling to lift up General Guy and Anti Guy.

"Ugh, ya know, Red, this would probably be easier if you helped us." said Black.

"Hey, I'm the leader, so I can't waste my time helping you guys. I have to give you guys commands on what to do next." said Red.

"We already know what to do next." said Black. "We're heading for the news station."

"And we're heading there because I said so." said Red. "Now move it."

"Ugh, we need a new leader." said Black.

"I vote for Bow." said Yellow.

"No, Yellow." said Black.

"Can we please just hurry up and get to the news station?" asked Red, annoyed. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we achieve fame and glory. Now let's go."

"You guys really need better teamwork." said an invisible General Guy. "No wonder you guys lost to Mario so easily."

"You're not helping, General Guy." said Red.

The bros. started walking away from the house and entered the dock area of town. Black, Yellow, and Green were still struggling to carry the Guys. Some people were even staring at them, wondering why they were carrying "nothing". The bros. tried to focus on carrying and not paying attention to others, and before they new it they were standing in front of the news station.

"Okay, we're out of sight." said Red. "You guys can put General Guy down. Bow, you can make them visible again."

An exhausted Black, Yellow, and Green finally put General Guy down and started gasping for air. They then reverted back to their Koopa forms. Bow lost contact with them and they turned visible again. General Guy was still holding a tied-up, unconscious Anti Guy.

"Well, this plan seems to be going great." said Red.

"It would've gone better if you'd helped carry." said Green.

"I told you that I can't use my time to help carry. I have to give you commands. Your next command is to get into the news room."

"Gee, that's a useful order." said Green while rolling his eyes.

"Can you guys please stop arguing for once?!" asked Bow. "It's getting really annoying."

"Yes, Lady Bow! Whatever you say!" said Black, Yellow, and Green, who were now pleading for forgiveness.

"Oh, stop it you idiots!" said Red.

"Wait a minute." said General Guy. "Red, how come your bros. obey Bow without question, yet they always argue about your orders?"

"It's because of my exquisite beauty." said Bow.

"He didn't ask you." said Red. "The real reason is because they're a bunch of idiots. I bet if Bow told them to betray me, they'd do it without hesitating."

"I would never tell them to do that." said Bow.

"Really, now?" asked Red. "I wouldn't be surprised if you were after my job as leader. I wouldn't be surprised if you have my bros. get rid of me. I wouldn't be surprised if you assumed leadership over them."

"Red, why would I want to get rid of you?" she asked as she winked at him.

"Well, I don't know, i-it's b-because of my-my amazing s-skills." said Red, blushing and scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Can we please go inside the news station?" asked General Guy. "I'm getting bored, and I'm tired of holding Anti Guy."

"Okay." said Red.

They opened the main doors of the building, and, of course, the two guards, Marr T. and Darr. T., were standing there.

"Halt!" said Darr T.

"Hey, aren't you the Koopa Bros.?" asked Marr T. "You guys aren't allowed in here anymore because of your past visit. So you guys can just turn around and go home."

"Hold on, we have some good news." said Red.

"What good news could possibly come from you four?" asked Darr T.

"We have the perpetrator of the recent thefts." said Red.

"You guys have General Guy?" asked Marr T., unconvinced. "The day that you guys catch a criminal is the day that I square-dance naked on public television."

"Wait, just hear us out. We caught the real criminal. It turns out that it wasn't General Guy behind the thefts. It was Anti Guy."

Just then, General Guy stepped out in front of the guards and presented them with the tied-up Anti Guy. "Exactly. Anti Guy tied me up and took over my army and had them rob Toad Town."

"What the?!" shouted Marr T. and Darr T.

Bow then approached them. "Can we go to the news room? Pleeeease?" she asked with a cute face.

"L-Lady Bow? Uh-uh, s-sure." said Darr T., blushing.

"Oh, by the way," said Red towards Marr T., "you have to square-dance naked on public television."

"Aw, son of a bitch." said Marr T.

The group walked up to the second floor where the news room was. One of the windows was replaced with new glass, while the other one was still just an empty window.

"Now, this is what we're gonna do." said Red. "General Guy and Bow will stay out here. We'll go in there. We'll call you when it's time for you to come in."

The bros. then smashed through the glass and landed in the middle of the news room.

"HERE COME THE KOOPA BROS.!!" They did their signature thumbs-up with the sparkles.

"GOD DAMN IT!" shouted Smarr T. "WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS JUST LEAVE US ALONE?! AND WHY DID YOU SMASH OUR NEW GLASS?!"

"Calm down." said Red. He then faced the camera. "We have some important news for everyone of Toad Town. Black, give them the rundown."

"Okay, here's what happened. We know that the recent thefts have been a bummer for everyone, that's why we took action."

"Oh, really?" asked Smarr T., mocking them. "What did you guys do? Hire stronger people to do the work for you?"

"Actually, we braved the dangers of the Shy Guy's Toy Box in order to capture the perpetrator and reclaim the stolen goods."

Everyone in the news room immediately went into a huge fit of laughter. Their laughs were so loud that anyone watching this broadcast couldn't here anything else but the laughter. Anyone watching this broadcast was also laughing.

"Oh my god." said Smarr T., dying of laughter. He could barely speak properly. "You guys – ha ha ha – went into the Toy – ha ha ha – Box and got the stuff back? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!"

After a few more minutes, the laughter started to die down, but only slightly. After a few more minutes, the laughter died down a little more. A few more minutes later, the laughter had completely stopped.

"Anyway," continued Black, "we have proof that we did what we just said we did. BOW! GENERAL GUY!"

Bow immediately floated into the room, and General Guy followed, still holding Anti Guy.

"What the?! Bow?! General Guy?!" shouted Smarr T. "What are you two doing here?! And who is that that General Guy is carrying?!"

"Before we answer those questions, we'd just like to tell you that what the Koopa Bros. just said is true." said Bow. "I helped them explore the Toy Box and get the stolen things back, and we even found the real perpetrator. It turns out that General Guy isn't responsible at all."

"Wait, wha-?" said Smarr T., confused.

"That's right." said General Guy. "I'm not the criminal mastermind."

"Hold on a second." interrupted Smarr T. "Bow, you're saying that you guys reclaimed everything that was stolen? I guess that makes sense considering you were there."

"DAMN IT!" shouted Red. "I hate it when everyone says that!"

"Actually," said Bow, "they were able to do the majority of it by themselves. They did need my help for some things, but for the most part they were awesome."

"You're saying that they did this by themselves?" asked Smarr T.

"That's what I just said." said Bow.

"Wow, that's certainly impressive. I can't believe that I'm actually admitting that. Hold on, what was that about General Guy not being the true mastermind?"

"I can answer that." said General Guy.

"No kidding, General Guy." said Red. "You're the one who has to answer that."

"Shut up and let me talk."

"I wonder why General Guy wears white." said Yellow. "He should wear blue because blue is an awesome color."

"…Anyway, like I was saying, I'm not the real criminal. I have with me the real criminal: Anti Guy."

"Anti Guy was responsible?" asked Smarr T. "Wait, who's Anti Guy?"

"He's the strongest person in my army, even stronger than I am. He knocked me out, locked me up, and took control of my army. He's to blame for all the thefts. The only reason that my army obeyed him was because they feared his crazy strength."

"…Wow." said Smarr T. "I have to say that I wasn't expecting any of this. I actually thought that you were behind this. I'm pretty sure that everyone thought that you were behind this as well. You're not going to get revenge on us for falsely accusing you, are you?"

"No, I'm cool." said General Guy. "Just as long as Anti Guy is dealt with."

"We also have the stolen stuff right here." said Red. He gave the camera to one of the cameramen and gave the stack of papers to Smarr T. "This is only some of the stuff that was stolen. After we're done here, we'll be personally returning everything else."

"Well, folks, there you have it. For those of you who just tuned into the news, I'll repeat what just happened. This is an amazing feat done by the Koopa Bros. The people who we thought were the weakest were able to overcome the trials of the Toy Box and reclaim everything that was stolen. A mystery that once plagued us is now solved, and peace can now return to our town."

"That sounded so clichéd." said Black.

"Hey, it's my job." said Smarr T.

"Well, we're going to leave to go deliver the rest of the stolen goods, so see ya on the streets!" said Red towards the camera.

The group then jumped out of the broken window and started heading downstairs. As this happened, Marr T. walked into the news room, completely naked. He walked on camera and started dancing.

"OH MY GOD!!" shouted Marr T. "MARR T., WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!!! HAVE YOU LOST IT?!!!!!!"

"Wow, I didn't think he'd actually do that." said Green.

"This is the best day ever." said Red.

"This certainly was an eventful day." said General Guy. "I think that I'll go back to the Toy Box and round up my troops. I need to regroup the army."

"Alright, bud. Have fun." said Red.

"I'll try. Oh, and Red, don't let Bow get to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" asked Red and Bow.

"Um…nothing." he said as he sweat-dropped.

"That's right." said Red.

"Calm down, you guys." said Black.

"I wonder if ghosts can get sick." said Yellow.

"Anyway, let's go return the stuff." said Green. "We shouldn't just lollygag."

The bros. started walking down to the docks. People were there greeting them and waving at them and giving them happy faces.

"Man, this is awesome!" said Black. "It's awesome to finally be the heroes!"

"Okay, who does this fishing rod belong to?" asked Red.

Just then, Fishmael came running up them. "Me! Me! That's my fishing rod! Let me have it!" He received the fishing rod. "Yes! Yes! Now I can use Fuzzipede as bait again!"

"Yippie." said Fuzzipede sarcastically.

General Guy returned to the Toy Box, and the bros. and Bow walked through town, returning everything to the citizens and receiving praise from them. The only thing that they had left to deliver was Merlon's crystal ball. They walked up to Merlon's house, but he was already standing outside, awaiting his delivery.

"Here's your crystal ball, Merlon." said Red as he handed it to him.

"Thank you very much. Do you still need me to tell you where Shy Guy's Toy Box is?"

"Oh ha ha. Very funny, Merlon."

"I thought it was." said Merlon. "Hmm, what is this?" He looked into the crystal ball and saw images. "So this is what your future holds. I see."

"What does it say?" asked Green.

"I can't tell you that. That would defy the laws of nature and time. Sorry."

"Man, what a jip." said Green.

Accomplishing the task at hand, the Koopa Bros. and Bow returned to Forever Forest and went back to their cave. Bow returned to the mansion.

"Well, that was one hell of an adventure." said Red.

"You said it." said Black.

"It was awesome." said Yellow.

"Totally radical." said Green.

"Finally, we're the heroes." said Red. "Though I wonder what the future holds for us."

"It's probably filled with pizza and treasure and colors and armor and gold and food and more treasure and kites and…"

"Shut up, Yellow."

* * *

Well, there you have it. The mystery of the Shy Guy's Toy Box has been solved again. Only more peril can await the Koopa Bros. as they go on dangerous quests for unknown reasons. I can't help but think that I rushed this chapter a bit. I guess it was because I really wanted to update soon. Oh well, I don't care. 


	11. Some Things Never Change

I must say that this chapter is longer than I originally intended. I don't even know how it came to be this long, but it doesn't matter. Anyway, this is the beginning of the second story arc.

**Some Things Never Change**

* * *

It was the day after the second eventful broadcast. The Koopa Bros. were in their cave, eating pizza and drinking soda. They were still celebrating about becoming new heroes. Now maybe they'll start getting some newfound respect. 

"Dude, life is awesome!" said Black.

"Oh yeah!" said Red. "Being new heroes is the greatest feeling ever. Why did we work for Bowser again?"

"Because he worshipped our coolness." said Yellow.

"Oh, right. Anyway, being heroes is awesome. We should go on more journeys to prove our worth to this world." said Red.

"Journeys are fun, as long as Yellow doesn't screw up." said Green.

"When have I screwed up?" asked Yellow.

"I can think of a couple of times." said Green.

"Doesn't matter." said Red. "Pass me some more of that pizza."

Black grabbed the box of pizza and handed it to Red. "Here ya go."

"Sweet! This stuff is awesome! Who makes this pizza, anyway?"

"I don't remember." said Black. "I think that it was either Tayce T. or Gourmet Guy."

"If it was Gourmet Guy, then he would've eaten it himself." said Red. "Besides, I'm pretty sure that Tayce T. only focuses on sweets, not pizza."

"Well, then I don't know who made it."

"Does it matter?" asked Green.

"I pretty sure it doesn't." said Yellow. "That's because the situation isn't important, therefore it doesn't matter."

"I'm pretty sure that all three parts of that sentence had the same meaning." said Green.

"What do you expect when Yellow is talking?" asked Black.

"I need more pizza." said Red.

"Already? I just gave you more. How did you eat it that fast?" said Black. "Wait a second…there isn't anymore."

"WHAT?!"

"There isn't anymore pizza."

"How is that possible?! Yellow, how many boxes did you order?!"

"Only two."

"TWO?! How could you order two?! You were supposed to order five!! You idiot!!"

"Why did you entrust Yellow with ordering the pizza?" asked Black.

"I don't know. I guess I wasn't thinking." said Red.

"We can see that." said Green.

"That comment was uncalled for." said Red. "I guess I was just so psyched about being heroes that I didn't know who I entrusted the ordering to."

"You should probably pay attention next time." said Black.

"Ya know, all of this talking and eating pizza reminds me of our days when we used to live in Koopa Village." said Yellow.

"How did that thought pop into your head?" asked Red.

"Don't ask." said Green.

"Now that I think about it, I wonder what's going on in Koopa Village." said Red.

"It's probably the same as when we last saw it." said Green.

"The last time we saw it was three years ago." said Red.

"Things could've changed in that amount of time." said Black.

"Maybe there are some new houses there." said Yellow. "Maybe we could move back in."

"We're not doing that." said Red. "Besides, how could any new houses fit in that tiny area? I'm pretty sure that there's no room for more than the six houses that are already there."

"Why don't we just pay a visit to there?" said Black. "That way we can check to see if anything actually is different."

"That's actually a good idea." said Green. "I'm starting to get homesick just thinking about it."

"Fine, I guess we can check up on the place." said Red.

"Cool!" said Green. "We should go right now since there's no more pizza."

"Fine, let's go." said Red. "Stupid Yellow and his crappy ordering skills."

"Wow, we're going back to our original home." said Black. "I wonder what it's like."

"Didn't we just have this discussion?" asked Red.

"I know. I was still wondering." said Black.

"It's probably the same as last time." said Yellow. "Sleeping people, Koopas without houses, Bob-ombs exploding, Kolorado missing, Kolorado's wife in an uproar, Koopa Koot asking for favors…"

"You actually remember all that?" asked Green.

"It was like that every day since we were born. It's not hard to remember." said Yellow.

"You've got a point." responded Green.

"Can we please leave?" asked Black.

"Okay, okay, here we go." said Red.

The bros. left the cave and started traveling through Forever Forest. They immediately got lost and were at the entrance (How do they find their way back to the cave, anyway?).

"I wonder if we should turn into Toads." said Red.

"We probably should." said Black. "We're in a rush to see the village, and we don't want a huge crowd swamping us."

"Alright, transform."

They immediately transformed into their Toad forms. They started walking through town, noticing the extreme joy that it was emanating. People were joyous about getting their stolen possessions back, even Rowf, the badge salesman, was jumping for joy, and he's usually calm and cool. They eventually made it to the edge of town that led to Pleasant Path. As soon as they left town, they spotted Kent C. Koopa standing in the middle of the road.

"Halt! You can't pass here without paying the price! You have to give me 100 coins in order to pass! Actually, since there are four of you, you have to give me 400 coins! Now pay up or scram!"

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me." said Red. "Boys, turn back to normal."

They immediately turned back to normal.

"Huh? Koopa Bros.?" asked Kent C. "I haven't seen you guys in ages. Where have you been?"

"It's good to see you, Kent." said Red. "We've been hiding out in a cave in order to achieve solitude. Why are you still out here demanding people for money?"

"Because I have nothing better to do. Plus, I need the money to buy a new pair of glasses. I saw these awesome new black shades, and I just have to have them."

"You're serious?" asked Black. "There's no way that your going to get money this way. It didn't work before, and it's not going to work now."

"Why don't you just get a job?" asked Green.

"Because there are no jobs." said Kent. "Everything is taken."

"Well, that's too bad." said Red. "Anyway, we're in kind of a rush to go to Koopa Village, so can we please get by for free?"

"Well, I guess. But only because you guys are good friends of mine."

"Thanks, buddy. Come on, boys."

The Koopa Bros. continued down Pleasant Path. There were no obstacles along the way, since Mario already got rid of them on his previous trip. Eventually, they made it to the entrance to Koopa Village.

"Man, Pleasant Path sure is boring." said Black.

"I remember years ago when it was swarming with enemies that tried to kill you." said Green.

"Good times." said Yellow.

They entered the village. Everything was pretty much the same as it was three years ago. Koopas and Bob-ombs were standing outside, and there were still only six houses. As soon as they entered, they were greeted by Koover.

"Hello, and welcome to Koopa…oh…my…god." said Koover.

"What?" asked Red.

"It's you four. You're the Koopa Bros., aren't you?"

"Who wants to know?"

"I haven't seen you guys since the parade."

"Yeah, once that thing was over, we made ourselves scarce. We currently live in a cave, and no one knows where it is except for one person."

"Who would that be?" asked Koover.

"We're not telling you." said Red. "You might get that person to tell you, and then you would tell everybody."

"Whatever. So what's been going on? Are you guys still evildoers?"

"Nah, we stopped that. It was uncool. We're actually heroes among the people of Toad Town now."

"Really?"

"Yeah. A bunch of Shy Guys robbed the people again, so we invaded the Toy Box, beat up the Shy Guys, and got everything back."

"How's General Guy?"

"He's fine. It turns out he wasn't behind it at all. It was Anti Guy."

"Anti…who?"

"Yeah, we didn't know who he was, either."

"So, what brings you guys back here, anyway?"

"We just wanted to see how this place has been doing."

"Well, it's pretty much the same as before."

"I can see that, Koover."

"How's Kolorado's wife?" asked Black. "Is she still angry about him being gone?"

"How did you know that Kolorado wasn't here?" asked Koover.

"When you get to know Kolorado, which is nearly impossible since he's never here, it's not that surprising." said Black.

"I suppose you have a point." said Koover.

"Where's Kooper?" asked Green.

"He's currently out on an expedition with Kolorado. That boy loves being an archeologist."

"Some things never change." said Red.

"What do you mean?" asked Koover.

"When we used to live here, he would always tell us how he loves archeology and how Kolorado is awesome and how exploring is cool. He wouldn't shut up. It was the most annoying thing ever." said Red.

"Tell me about it." said Koover. "I'd almost forgotten about his fetish for that subject. I'm just so glad that he goes with Kolorado, because that means that he's never here."

"Does Kolorado live in the same house as before?" asked Red.

"Yes. Why?" said Koover.

"We just want to talk to his wife."

"We do?" asked Yellow.

"Yes, we do." said Red.

"Alright, I won't stop you." said Koover. "Just don't start any trouble. I remember how mischievous you guys were."

"We won't."

The bros. started walking down the path to Kolorado's house.

"Why do we want to talk to his wife?" asked Black.

"Because, I want to here her rant about how Kolorado isn't here. Those were good times."

"Yeah, they were." said Yellow. "I remember when he left to explore Flower Fields, she yelled about why he wouldn't just stay home and read about it. He never did find Flower Fields anyway, which brought more scolding."

"It was really hard to sleep at night." said Green. "All that yelling could be heard from across the world."

"Here we are." said Red as they stopped in front of Kolorado's house. Red knocked on the front door and shortly after, Kolorado's wife opened it. She couldn't believe what she saw.

"Oh my god! It's you four! I haven't seen you in awhile." she said rather loudly.

"Shhhh! Keep it down." said Red.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just shocked to see you boys again. I can't believe what I saw on the news."

"You saw the news?" asked Red.

"Yep, and I couldn't believe it. You boys actually helped the town. I always remembered you four to be troublemakers."

"Well, we've changed."

"I can see that." said the wife. "Can you guys come in for a minute? I have to talk to you about something."

"Oh, sure." said Red. Kolorado's wife walked back into the house and the Koopa Bros. followed. There was apparently a new table in the main room, with four chairs around it. Kolorado's wife sat down in one of the chairs.

"Take a seat." she said.

"Wait, there are only three seats left." said Yellow.

Red, Black, and Green immediately grabbed a chair and sat down, leaving Yellow to stand up.

"Hey, that's not fair." said Yellow. "We should've played musical chairs to decide who gets to sit down."

"Too bad, Yellow." said Green. "Quit yer bitching."

"What did you want to talk to us about?" asked Red.

"Okay, I'm going to get straight to the point." said the wife. "I want you to bring my husband back."

"Say what?!" yelled the Koopa Bros.

"Don't panic." she said. "He's currently on an expedition in the Dry Dry Desert. I simply want you to go there and bring him back."

"Why's he in the desert?" asked Black.

"He's trying to find Dry Dry Ruins so he can explore it."

"Why?" asked Red. "Mario already searched every inch of that place. There's nothing left."

"My husband refuses to believe that until he's explored the ruins for himself. I just want you to go there and bring him back to me. I'm sick of having him leave the house."

"I'm surprised that you haven't gotten used to it by now." said Black.

"I'm surprised by that, too." she said. "However, I still want him back. I'm only entrusting this to you four because of your experiences in the Toy Box. If you were able to accomplish that task, then you shouldn't have any problem with my request. Can you do this for me?"

"Sure thing." said Red. "We always helped you out in the past, so we'll help you again, right boys?"

"Sure thing." said Black.

"No problem." said Yellow.

"You got it." said Green.

"Wonderful. Thank you very much."

"Okay guys, let's go find Kolorado." said Red.

The Koopa Bros. left the house and started walking down the path to the entrance of Koopa Village.

* * *

Well, there you have it. The eleventh chapter. Will things be easy in the desert? You know the answer: of course not. Things are never easy, and if they were, then there wouldn't be a good plot. Therefore, things must be hard. Now, review on what you thought. 


	12. The Weirdest Mini Quest

It's been a long, long time since I last updated. Sorry about that, folks. High school homework and college preparation takes a huge chunk out of my free time. Plus I have to play video games. I tried working on this whenever I could (which wasn't very often), but usually when I could work on this, I was always extremely tired. Finally, I was able to finish this chapter.

**The Weirdest Mini Quest**

* * *

Back at Toad Town, the Koopa Bros. entered from Pleasant Path. Kent C. Koopa allowed them to pass once again.

"Okay, we have to get to Dry Dry Desert." said Red. "How do we do that?"

"Are you seriously asking that question?" asked Black. "Everyone knows how to get there. All we have to do is take the train there."

"Where is the train?" asked Red.

"Bermuda." said Yellow.

"Shut up, dingus." said Red. "Black, where's the train."

"It's in the southern area of this town." said Black.

"Red, do you seriously not know where the train is?" asked Green.

"It doesn't matter that I didn't know where the train was. All that matters now is that we get on the train and head for the desert."

"Okay, but I'm just saying that it's a little embarrassing that you don't know where the train is." said Green.

"Shut up, Green." said Red. "We have a mission to complete, and we can't just stand here lollygagging. Let's go to the train station."

The bros. ran through Toad Town to reach the station. They just ran past Fice T.'s guarding post when all of a sudden…

"BOO!"

"Son of a-!" shouted Red.

The bros. were startled and started slipping and losing their balance. They crashed into each other and fell flat on the ground.

"Gwa ha ha ha ha! I knew I'd finally get you, Red!" said Bow.

"God damn it, Bow!" shouted Red. "Why do you always do that?!"

"I find it fun. It's one of the few hobbies that I can enjoy." said Bow. "So where are you guys headed off to now?"

"We're on a mission to the Dry Dry Desert." said Yellow.

"Kolorado's wife sent us to get Kolorado back." said Black.

"That's not a surprise." said Bow. "She's always complaining about him being gone."

"Yeah." said Green. "It's nice to see that things still haven't changed."

"I wonder why she just doesn't go down there and get him back herself." said Yellow.

"Probably because she doesn't have the necessary skills to brave the dangers of the desert." said Red.

"So, are you coming to aid us on our quest, Bow?" asked Black.

"No, I can't. Bootler was really mad about me leaving for the Toy Box. He almost called the SWAT Team, and-"

"What does SWAT stand for?" asked Yellow.

"Super-Wicked Army of Toads." said Green.

"Anyway," continued Bow, "I'm going to have to sit this one out. Sorry, guys."

"Aw, man." moaned Black, Yellow, and Green.

"Darn it, Bow. And this time, we actually wanted you to come along." said Red, sarcastically.

"You're just toying with me, aren't you?" asked Bow.

"Yep. It's one of the few hobbies that I can enjoy." said Red.

"Whatever. I have to get back to the mansion before Bootler dials the SWAT Team again."

"Bye, Bow. We'll miss you." said Black.

"We'll write to you everyday." said Yellow.

"I'll bring back flowers for you." said Green.

"Aw, thank you, boys." said Bow. "I'll miss you, too. Especially you, Red." She then disappeared and headed back.

Red was blushing like crazy. "Uhhhhhhh…"

"What the hell just happened?" asked Yellow.

"Why is she going to miss _you_ more?" asked Green, jealous.

"Red, you have some explaining to do." said Black, a little angry. "Were you spending time with her behind our backs?"

"I swear I don't know what she's talking about." said Red, nervous.

"Bullcrap! I think you're lying." said Black.

_Outside of Boo's Mansion_

"Oh, man, I'm glad I said that." said Bow. "Red is going to get in so much trouble with his brothers. That'll teach him for not getting scared on all of my previous attempts."

_Back with the Koopa Bros._

"I'm telling you the truth. I'm not dating her." said Red, now sweating.

"Are you telling us the truth?" asked an intimidating Black.

"Yes. I don't know why she said that." said Red.

Black, Yellow, and Green angrily stared at him to see if he was telling the truth or if he had something to hide. Red kept sweating.

"Fine, I guess your story checks out." said Yellow.

"What story? He didn't tell us a story." said Green.

"Alright, Red, you're safe for now." said Black. "But if you ever do something like that, then we'll get you."

"I would never do anything like that. If anything, _you_ guys would do something like that."

"What are you talking about?" asked Green.

"Oh, I think you guys know." said Red. "Now, enough chitchat. We have a train to catch."

The bros. set aside their dispute and started running for the train station. They finally made it to the south part of town, and on the right was the train station.

"Finally, there it is." said Red. "Now, let's go to the desert."

"This is going to be the best mission ever!" said Yellow.

"Keep it down, Yellow." said Red. "But for once, I agree with you."

They headed over to the platform where the ticket master was. The engineer was standing in the train itself, which was tiny.

"We're supposed to ride on this little train?" asked Black. "How can we all fit?"

"Can I help you?" asked the Ticket Master.

"Yes, we need to ride this train to the desert." said Red.

"Can I see your tickets?"

"Tickets? What tickets?" asked Green.

"Well, you need a ticket to ride the train. That's usually how trains work." said the Ticket Master.

"Wait a minute." said Green. "I heard that Mario used this train before, and that he didn't need a ticket to ride it."

"I can give you two reasons for why that was." said the Ticket Master. "A) Mario is the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, so we're not going to charge him. B) Back then, you didn't need train tickets to use the train. But when Mario beat Bowser, there was a new law saying that you need a ticket."

"That's the crappiest law I've ever heard of." said Black.

"Where can we get a ticket?" asked Red.

"I don't know."

"You don't know where we can get a ticket? You're the ticket dude, so you should know where to get one."

"Sorry. This place is weird, so I have no idea what the proper channels are to get a ticket."

"Red, I have an idea." said Yellow.

"Ugh, what now, Yellow?"

"Why don't we just go ask old man Merlon to help us?" suggested Yellow.

"Holy crap, that's a good idea."

"That's the second time that Yellow suggested Merlon." said Green. "Wait a minute, we went to him last time and he couldn't even tell us where the Toy Box was."

"That's because he didn't have his crystal ball last time." said Black. "Since he has it, he can definitely tell us how to get a ticket."

"Okay, boys, let's go." said Red.

They ran all the way up Toad Town and reached Merlon's house. They barged right in.

"What the hell?!" said Merlon.

"Merlon, we need your help!" shouted Red.

"Oh, it's you four. What do you want this time?"

"We need you to tell us how to get a train ticket." said Black.

"A ticket for the train that goes to Mt. Rugged?" asked Merlon.

"Mt. Rugged?" asked Red. "What's that?"

"Are you serious?" asked Merlon. "The train goes to Mt. Rugged. You have to climb over the mountain in order to reach the desert."

"I thought that the train led straight to the desert." said Green.

"…you've got to be kidding me. You didn't know what Mt. Rugged was?"

"Whatever, we'll climb over the mountain if we have to." said Red. "Can you just tell us how to get a ticket?"

"Yes. Normally I would charge you for a service like this, but since you got my crystal ball back, I'll do it for free. But only this once."

"Thanks, old man Merlon." said Yellow.

"Don't call me that. Now take a seat."

The bros. started looking around the house for a few seconds.

"Um, there aren't any chairs." said Red.

"Oh, right. I forgot that I don't own any chairs." said Merlon.

"You're saying that we don't know what Mt. Rugged is? You don't even know your own house." said Red.

"Whatever. Let me just see how you can get a train ticket." He gazed deeply into his crystal ball. He then closed his eyes and started humming a weird tune. His hands went into the air and started shaking. He brought his hands back down and opened his eyes. "I see. In order to get a ticket, you must visit a strange fellow. You can find him in—"

"Where is he located?" asked Yellow.

"Shut the hell up, Yellow!" shouted Red.

"Like I was saying, you can find him beneath an abandoned house. The house is filled with crates and has a pipe in the center of it. You can talk to this fellow and he'll give you a train ticket."

"He'll give us a train ticket?" asked Red. "What's the catch?"

"You'll have to see that for yourself." said Merlon.

"Can you give us the location of this dude's house?" asked Black.

"Technically it's not his house. It's abandoned, and he just lives beneath it. He's never actually claimed it as his house." said Merlon.

"That doesn't matter." said Green. "Where is the house that this guy is living under?"

"I'll give you a general location." said Merlon. "It's near Tayce T.'s house. That's all I'm telling you."

"That's all you're telling us?" asked Red.

"We want to know more." said Yellow. "How can we get the ticket if we don't know exactly where he is?"

"Okay, okay." said Merlon. "He lives under a blue house. You have to go through a pipe in order to reach him."

"Thanks, old man Merlon." said Yellow.

"That's it. The next time you guys come here, I'm charging you double the original price."

"Oh, good job, Yellow." said Green as he smacked him on the head.

"OW!" shouted Yellow.

"You deserved it." said Black.

"Okay, boys, let's go find this house." said Red.

"Good luck getting the ticket." said Merlon with a smirk. "You're going to need it."

The bros. left, paying no mind to what he just said. They simply walked down the road and stopped next to Tayce T.'s house.

"Okay, so it should be near here." said Red.

"Yo, Red, I think he was talking about that house over there." said Black as he pointed to a blue house. The house was not directly attached to Tayce T.'s house. There was some space in between them. They started walking over to the house when they noticed, in the space between the houses, was a weird purple and yellow worm with a top hat.

"Huh? What's that thing?" asked Black.

"It looks some sort of purple and yellow thing." said Yellow.

"Ah yes, another incredible observation from the Stating the Obvious Department. Thanks for nothing." said Red.

"Why don't we just go over and find out what it is?" said Green.

"Good idea." said Red. They slowly approached the worm. They were practically tiptoeing. Red slowly started to talk. "Uh, hey…"

"KAAAAWIZZZZZZ!!"

The bros. got freaked out and hid in their shells.

"Chuck Quizmo's the name, and quizzes are my game! You want quizzes, I got 'em! If you can manage to answer my brain-busting questions correctly, then…Y…Yaa…Yaaaaaahooo! I'll give you an awesome prize! Want to try a quiz?"

The bros. then came out of their shells.

Green was the first one to speak. "Dude!! What the fu—"

"We'll take the quiz." said Yellow.

"What?!" said Red. "Yellow, we don't have time for this right now! What's wrong with you!?"

"Alright, now let's proceed to the quiz." said Chuck Quizmo.

"No! No! NOOO!" shouted Red.

They were all immediately transported to a stage in front of a huge audience. People were cheering at them.

"Dude, people are rooting for us." said Black. "That's freakin' awesome."

"Question." said Chuck Quizmo. "Who is that hot-ass Boo that joined Mario?"

Red raised his finger. "Well, that would be—"

"LADY BOW!!!" shouted the other three.

"Correct!" said Chuck Quizmo. "You guys get an awesome prize. Normally I would award you a star piece, but since you are the 100th contestants, I'm giving you a bag with 1,000 coins! YEAH!"

The bros. just went wide-eyed.

"Okay, here ya go." Chuck's top hat opened up and out popped a bag with 1,000 coins. "Well, so long, farewell, until we meet again!" He went inside of his hat and disappeared. The bros. were now back in Toad Town, holding a coin bag.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Red.

"I think we won." said Yellow.

"Riiiiiiight." said Red. "That was the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me. But more importantly, we need to find that strange dude. Here, Black, hold the coin bag." Red handed him the bag. "Now, according to Black, this should be the house. Let's go."

They entered the house, and inside were a bunch of crates and a pipe in the center of the floor.

"Ha ha, I was right." said Black.

"Yeah, we're all happy for you." said Green unenthusiastically.

"You're just jealous because you didn't point it out." said Black.

"No I'm not."

"Shut up, you two." said Red. "Let's go down the pipe."

They went down the pipe and wound up in the sewer. The room they were in was small and shaped like a square. There was water dripping and the walls were made of blue bricks. There were crates on both sides of the pipe they just came out of. Standing in the center was a strange dude.

"Oh, that must be the dude." said Red.

"Hey, strangers. The name's Rip Cheato, and I'll sell you this awesome item for only 64 coins."

"What?! 64 coins?!" said Red. "Oh, so that's the catch."

"Where are we going to get 64 coins?" asked Green.

"Are you guys stupid?" said Black. "We just got this bag of coins from that weird dude. We can easily pay this guy."

"Oh, right." said Red. "Okay, dude, do you sell train tickets?"

"I do." said Rip Cheato.

"Great, we'll buy that awesome item. Black, hand me 64 coins." said Red.

Black handed him the money and Red paid him.

"Great, thanks." said Rip. He then gave Red a dried shroom.

"What the hell?! Why'd you give us a dried shroom?! We asked for a train ticket!!" shouted Red. "Are you kidding me?! Is this some kind of sick joke?!"

"Well, if you don't like that, I can sell you another really awesome item for 64 coins."

"Hmm…" pondered Red. "Fine, we'll take it."

Red handed him 64 coins, and Rip gave him a repel gel.

"What is this?! Where's the train ticket?! Stop giving us this useless crap!!"

"Well, I can sell you another really awesome item for 64 coins."

"Black, give him the money!" shouted Red.

Rip handed him a dizzy dial.

"ARRRGH!"

_2 Hours Later_

The bros. left the house and started walking towards the train station. They had to blow through all of their money just to get a ticket. They only had 40 coins left, and Red was really pissed off.

"I hate that guy! I hate that guy! I hate that guy!"

"Cheer up, Red." said Black. "We have a mission to focus on, and we can't afford to have you upset."

"Alright, fine." said Red, still not entirely happy.

They finally made it to the train station. They handed the ticket to the Ticket Master.

"How'd you guys manage to get a ticket?" asked the Master.

"Dude, just don't ask." said Red.

They boarded the train.

"ALL ABOARD!!" shouted the engineer.

The train slowly moved forward, and started accelerating faster and faster. Finally, the train left Toad Town and the Koopa Bros. were headed for Mt. Rugged.

* * *

Well, that turned out to be much longer than I intended. It was just like the last chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to update more often. Just keep checking back, as the Koopa Bros. adventures can only get better from here. 


End file.
